My Kingdom Hearts Adventures
by Cdc100
Summary: Me and my friends are sucked into the Kingdom Hearts worlds and help Sora and his friends fight the Heartless. We also meet famous video game, tv, and book characters along the way. Self insert, Major x over. Please Review. Tell me what you think!
1. Beginnings

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: This is the story of Leo Thompson and his adventures with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and several famous video game characters like Cloud Strife, or Sonic the Hedgehog. He also encounters famous anime, cartoon, book and movie characters and goes with them on incredible adventures. Some chapters will have some song lyrics.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter One

"Beginnings"

I wake up to find myself in a dark room, the only light radiating from what looked like a stained glass window on the floor. I hear a voice call to me.

_The door is shut._

I look around to see who was speaking to me.

_You have the power within you._

A pedestal with a sword rises from the floor.

_If you give it a form…_

Another pedestal arises, this time with a staff.

_It will give you strength._

Another pedestal with a shield raises from the floor.

Not knowing what was going on, I looked at each of the weapons. After a moment's hesitation, I went over to the sword and picked it up.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_Is this the power you seek?_

I needed only think the word, "Yes," and the sword disappeared from my clutch.

_Your path is set._

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

I walked over and chose the shield.

_The power of the guardian._

_The kindness to protect your friends._

_A shield to repel all._

_You give up this power?_

Again, I did not need to say "Yes."

_You have chosen the power of the warrior._

_You have given up the power of the guardian._

_Is this the form you choose?_

"Yes, I choose this form. But what does all of this have to do with me?" I asked, this time out loud.

No answer. It's as if the voice only heard what it wanted to hear.

The platform beneath me disappeared, and I found myself on an entirely different platform. When I arrived, I saw these strange beings. They looked like shadows with bulging, glowing yellow eyes. They made a move to attack me, but at that moment, a weapon appeared in my hand. It looked like a giant key.

"What is this thing?" I asked.

I may not have known what it was, but I knew that I was being attacked, and without thinking, I swung my key at the shadows. They were shot backwards, flinched, and made to attack again. I swung at them a few more times before they were defeated, and disappeared.

"What the hell are these things?"

Again, no answer. My patience was growing thin with all of this suspense. It was about this point when I heard the mysterious voice again.

_Behind you!_

I heeded its warning, finding another shadow behind me. I swung at it, this time killing it in one hit. The next moment, some stairs appeared out of nowhere. They seemed to lead to another great platform.

I proceeded up the stairs, noticing that as I stepped off of a step, it disappeared. I noticed a beam of light radiating from the platform. I walked up to it and heard the voice once more.

_The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes._

I looked behind me to see the great dark silhouette of me on the floor. It was a good 45 feet long! The next moment, my shadow began to move on its own. It came out of the floor, and began to take a form that was not human at all! It had dreadlocks like lightning bolts, glowing yellow eyes, a muscular build, and a giant hole in its chest, in the shape of a heart.

I looked at this new enemy, knowing that I had to fight it. With that, I began slashing at it with the key. I ran when I could, and avoided its projectiles. After fifteen minutes of continuous dodging, slashing, and running, I finally defeated it. Suddenly, I was engulfed in darkness. Did I pass out? Did I die? No, I must have merely been sent back to where I was before.

I was in my bed, laying down, my pajamas sweaty and my eyes tired. I realized that all it had been was a dream. Or was it? I had no idea. I had decided that it was best not to dwell on it, so I got up and made some breakfast. I had just finished eating when I got a phone call. Setting down my spoon, I went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Thompson residence, how my I help you?"

"Hi, Leo!" said an excited voice that I knew to be my friend, Jack.

"Jack. What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm on my way to town on my bike would you mind if me and the others stopped by on our way back?"

"Sure, no problem. What time?"

"You can expect us around dinner time. Speaking of dinner, when was the last time you had pizza?"

"Last Friday, why?"

"Well, we were thinking about bringing some over. Do you mind?"

"No, no, of course not."

"See you then." Jack hung up.

I had not seen Jack and the others for two weeks. I flipped on some music as I tidied up the house a bit.

("It's My Life"

BON JOVI

_CRUSH 2000_

Jon Bon Jovi/ Richie Sambora/ Max Martin)

I said to myself, "Play it, Richie" as Richie Sambora's voice played over the talk box.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

I dusted the ceiling with a Swiffer Duster.

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

Drum beat.

Chorus

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_And I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

I turned on the air conditioner and set the temperature.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

I often got confused when he mentioned Tommy and Gina.

_Tomorrow's gettin' harder, make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks_

Drum beat

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_And I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

I could hear Richie Sambora making those sounds with his talk box again. He was making his voice sound like an electric guitar.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down._

The music stopped, and then after a few seconds, it resumed.

Drum beat

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life._

The song finished, and I my throat felt a little sore.

"Man, that Jon can sing!!" I exclaimed.

I listened to a few more Bon Jovi Songs while I waited for my friends to get to my house. I lied down on the couch. I guess I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes, my friends were already inside.

"Morning, sleepyhead," said Jack. He was sitting with my brother, Ryan, my other friends, Bill Taylor, Maya Willis, and her sister Tanya, and my brother's friend Lisa Miller. They were playing a video game on my PS3.

"How did you guys get in?" I asked.

"The front door was unlocked. How're you doing, Leo?"

"I'm fine. What are you guys playing? Can I play with you?"

"In order? We're playing Killzone, and Sure, you can play, it's your game."

"Ah, never mind, you guys go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Is anyone else in here?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I've gotta tell you guys something."

I began to tell them about the dream I had the previous night. It took me all of two hours to tell them the tale. I told them about the mysterious weapons and the strange voice. I told them about the mysterious beings that I had engaged in combat. I told them about the strange darkness that had engulfed me. After I told them, they were stunned.

"So, let me get this straight, do you think that that voice was trying to tell you something?" asked Maya.

"Yeah."

"Son of a buck," said Jack. He always said that when something surprised, scared, frustrated, or angered him.

"Well, we had best not dwell on it. I ordered some pizza. It should be here any minute, now," said Tanya.

That night went by fast. We ate pizza, talked about the day, and played video games all night long. My friends didn't feel like going home, so I invited them to sleep over. As we were getting ready to go to bed, Maya asked a question that made me curious about life.

"Hey, Leo, do you think that there are other worlds out there besides this one?" she asked.

I thought long and hard before finally answering, "Well, yeah. We can't be the _only_ form of intelligent life in this universe."

"No, No, No. I don't mean alien worlds. I mean, could there be other worlds with human beings living on them?"

"I don't know. It's possible."

"Do you think we'll ever see any of them?"

"Someday, maybe."

"Well, good night, Leo."

I looked after her for a short while after she left. She seemed so perfect, somehow. We all fell asleep that night hoping that the next day would hold a pleasant surprise.

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Leo! Wake up!"

It was Jack. He seemed panicked.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He pointed at the sky. There was a great void that looked like it was sucking up our town. It was a blackish purple color. I looked at the ground and saw more of the shadows that had attacked me in my dream.

"GUYS! STAY BACK!" I yelled. I didn't know what to do. The shadows outnumbered us a hundred to one. Suddenly, I had a thought.

I extended my hand and felt a whooshing sensation in my hand, and clutched a cold metal handle, which I knew to be the handle of the oversized key. I heard the mysterious voice once again.

_Keyblade._

"Key… blade?" I asked.

"Leo, what is that?" Jack asked.

I didn't answer him, I was too busy slashing at the enemies.

"Guys, there will be plenty of time for explanations later. But right now, we have to get out of here. Run ahead of me, I'll catch up. Jack, I want you to try something for me, okay?"

"Alright, what is it?" he asked.

"Extend your hand. Focus on it with all of your intention."

He did so, and with that, a Keyblade of his own appeared in his hand.

"Good! Now, run ahead. Don't bother trying to eliminate all of them. Just kill the ones in front of you and run!"

"Right!"

I began fighting my way through the shadows. After about five minutes I caught up with the rest of the group. They had encountered a giant figure with a hole in its chest where its heart should have been.

"Fight it! Guys, try the same thing that Jack did!"

Everyone did as they were told, and they all had their own Keyblades, each one was different, and they matched each person's subconscious desires. I looked at them, then back at the creature, and smiled.

"Let's do this!" I yelled.

My friends and I began fighting with the creature. When it was nearing destruction, it summoned many smaller shadows to come to its aid. Jack eliminated the smaller ones with little difficulty.

After a quarter of an hour of fighting, we defeated the creature, and I felt that familiar darkness engulf me once again.

We woke up in an alleyway in a dark town. It was all lit up with neon.

"Where are we?" Lisa asked.

We had no idea.

We got up and walked until we reached a sign.

**Welcome to Traverse Town.**


	2. Traverse Town

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: My friends and I have just been sucked into Traverse Town, where we make many new friends, and begin incredible adventures.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Two

"Traverse Town"

"Where are we?" said a confused looking Jack.

"Well, the sign says, 'Welcome to Traverse Town,'" replied Maya.

"What do we do now, Leo?" asked Ryan.

"I say we look around and see what we can find out."

We head out of the alleyway and run into a boy with spiky brown hair. He seemed dazed and confused.

"Hey, can you guys help me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll do what we can. What is it that you want?" I asked.

"I fell asleep on my island and somehow I ended up here."

"You, too?" asked Tanya.

The question that the boy asked brought about a long conversation. We began talking about our hometowns, and how we did not know how we could get back to our homes. We finally decided that we might be able to help one another.

"I would really love it if you guys would help me get back to my island."

"All right. We'll help you." I answered.

"I'm Sora," said the boy.  
"I'm Leo Thompson."

"I'm his best friend, Jack."

"I'm his brother, Ryan.

"I'm Maya."

"I'm her sister, Tanya."

"I'm Lisa."

"Let's go!" I commanded.

We had run into a man who told us that the town was divided into districts. We began exploring and found the door to the Second District. Just then, we saw a man standing behind the door. He stood where he was, speechless. We watched as something came out of his chest. It looked like a heart! When it was pulled from him, he transformed into what looked like one of the shadow things that attacked our town, only a little different. It looked like it had armor on. The shadow disappeared, only to be replaced by an entire army of its smaller comrades!

"We'll have to fight!" I said.

"I couldn't agree more!" yelled Sora. He stuck out his hand, and summoned- No, it wasn't possible… another Keyblade?

We began fighting the shadows. Sora had taken down nearly half of them on his own. I took down five or six of them. When we defeated the ones surrounding us, we ran into the nearest building and shut the door.

"I think we're safe now," said Jack.

"Don't count on it," I said. "Look."

I pointed to a spot on the floor. More shadows came out of the floor, and began chasing after us. We ran out the door, and made our way toward the next building. It was some kind of powerhouse. More shadows began to surround us. It was here that we discovered a power that these shadows possessed. They could actually merge with the floor and move like an actual shadow, making them impossible to hit! We ran out of the powerhouse, and split up, so that the enemies would be less likely to find us. I took Tanya, Jack, and Maya, while Sora took the youngest ones. We ran until someone stopped us. It was a girl. She had short black hair, brown eyes, a green shirt, tan shorts, and a sort of ninja-esque look to her.

"Hey, whoa, what's going on?" she asked.

Me and my friends pointed behind us, toward the shadows.

"Say no more." With that, she gestured for us to move aside, and took something out of her pockets.

"Cover your eyes!" she commanded. She threw a smoke ball. The smoke gave us just enough time to get away.

"Man… those shadows certainly know how to take it out of you…" said Jack.

"How are you guys?" asked the girl.

"We're fine, thanks to you." I replied.

"Follow me! I know a safe place!"

We did as we were told, and followed her through a dark alleyway.

"By the way, I'm Yuffie," she said.

"Leo," said I. "these are my friends, Tanya, Jack and Maya."

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. We're almost there, let's keep going."

After another minute, she led us into a hotel room, where we found a man with a strange-looking weapon, and a passed-out Sora.

"NO!" I yelled. I ran over to Sora's side. "Jesus! What did you do to him, you son of a bitch!?!?"

I started toward the man, withdrawing my Keyblade.

"Calm down!" yelled Yuffie.

"Leo, it's all right! He's just passed out. These guys are not our enemy," said Lisa.

Not believing her, I bent next to Sora, and checked his pulse. I felt the beat in his carotid pulse, beating at an unbelievably slow rate, but beating nonetheless.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No problem," said the man. "You were worried about your friend. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Just the same."

We stood and looked at each other for what seemed like an hour. Everyone must have wondered what was going around our heads. After our prolonged staring, I took a look around the room. I saw an additional person, who looked like she may have come from our world. She had on mostly black clothes, and she had long red hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Karina. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Karina helped me, Sora and the others escape the Heartless," explained Lisa.

"Heartless? You mean those shadow things that attacked us?"

"Yes," answered Karina.

"Well, then, I suppose I should thank you for saving my friends. Thanks. By the way, I'm Leo," I said, extending my hand.

"It's a pleasure," she replied, taking it.

"Who are these guys, Yuffie?" the man asked.

"These guys, believe it or not, can also control the Keyblade," replied Yuffie.

"You have one, too?" I asked Karina.

She extended her right hand, closed her eyes, and made a fiery red Keyblade appear. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Nice," I said.

"Thank you."

"So, who is this?" I asked, pointing to the man who I had thought passed out Sora.

"This is Squall Leonheart-" began Yuffie.

"Call me Leon," the man interrupted.

"Fine, _Leon._ He and I have been looking for the wielder of the Keyblade. It looks like we've finally found them."

We heard a loud groan and looked toward the couch.

"I think he's coming to!" exclaimed Ryan.

Yuffie rushed over to his side, and looked him over. Sora sat up, slowly, and took a look around. His eyes lingered for a moment on Yuffie. After a moment, he spoke.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi."

"Kairi, who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja, Yuffie."

"Huh?" his eyes seemed to focus, and when they did, he jumped.

"I think you may have overdone it, Squall," said Yuffie.

"That's Leon."

"Wait, so you DID pass him out!" I exclaimed.

"Not before he whooped my behind real good. Who knew that the Keyblades would choose a group of Kids?" He picked up Sora's Keyblade and swung it. It disappeared, and then reappeared in the hands of Sora.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?"

"We were ordered by the King to track down the wielder- rather, _wielders_ of the Key," explained Leon. "Before the Heartless got to you."

"The Heartless?" asked Sora.

"The ones who attacked you. You remember?" asked Yuffie.

"The Heartless are born from the darkness in people's hearts," said Leon.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" asked Yuffie.

"Ansem?" said Jack.

"He was doing a report on the Heartless. He observed them and recorded his discoveries in a fully detailed paper," explained Leon.

"Oh, could we see it?" asked Ryan.

"It's pages are scattered everywhere," said Yuffie, shaking her head.

"Damn," said Tanya.

"But we do know that the Heartless will seek out the wielders of the Key and try to destroy them. The Key is one of the few things that can destroy the Heartless."

"So, this is the Key?" asked Sora.

"Exactly," said Yuffie.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what," said Leon.

"But, I didn't ask for this. WE didn't ask for this," said Sora.

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose all of you!" exclaimed Yuffie.

"So, tough luck," finished Leon.

"So what about our homes? Oh, wait! What happened to my home!? My island! Riku! Kairi!" exclaimed Sora.

"You know what? I really don't know." With that, Leon leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, we saw a pair Heartless spring out of nowhere. These ones were different, somehow. They had an insignia on their chest that looked like a crossed-out heart, they didn't come out of the ground like the others did, they had armor on from head to toe, and they had long claws at the end of each finger.

"Quick, we've gotta go!" yelled Yuffie.

She burst through a door that led into the room next door. We heard a voice call: "Yuffie!" before Leon got up, and drew his weapon.

"Everyone! Let's go!" he yelled.

We ran out the door, into the alleyway. There, we met an entire army of Heartless.

"Come on, everyone, we need to get away from these Soldiers!" said Ryan.

"Soldiers?" I asked.

"Well, if there are different types of Heartless, I thought, we had better know how to distinguish one from another."

"Ah, good thinking."

"Don't worry about all of them," said Leon, "let's find the leader. You cut off the head-"

"You kill the snake," I finished.

"Karina, how is it to the North end?" asked Leon.

"Soldiers," she answered.

"Tanya, how is it over your way, can we break?"

"Yeah, we're clear, here, and there is a door leading to the next district."

"All right, let's head for it."

We broke through the door, and saw two objects come crashing down, landing on top of Sora. They were dazed and confused for a moment, but then snapped out of it.

"The Key!" they both yelled.

Suddenly, walls came up around us, and we were trapped. A pair of giant iron boots came crashing to the ground, followed by gauntlets, and what looked like a head and a torso. The latter having a crossed-out heart where its chest would have been.

Suddenly, the metal sprang to life and began attacking us! It formed a gigantic suit of armor that began punching and trying to stomp on us. The two people that had fallen on top of Sora began helping us fight this new enemy. One of them looked like an overgrown duck wearing all blue and casting magic spells at the armor. The other was wearing all green (though, I can't for the life of me figure out what he is), and was using a shield to attack. The enemy was thrashing at us with its gauntlet. Ryan and Lisa managed to take out one of the legs by themselves, Jack helped me take out one of the gauntlets, the two strangers were busying themselves with the elimination of the other leg, and Sora, Tanya, and Maya tried to destroy the torso. Karina stood where she was for a moment. She seemed to be analyzing something.

"We'll want to focus mainly on the torso. If we take out the torso, the other body parts should be destroyed," she said.

We did as she said, and focused our attacks on the torso and head. We took note that sometimes when we hit it, it would fall to the ground, as if we hit a weak spot. After a seemingly endless battle, the enemy fell. A gigantic glowing heart began floating out of the torso, and the remains of the enemy disappeared.

"We did it!" yelled Sora.

"No problem!" yelled Maya.

"PERFECT!" exclaimed Tanya.

We celebrated our victory over the suit of armor before the two strangers approached us.

"Sora, we would like you and your friends to come with us and help us fight the Heartless!" said the shorter one.

"We'll be able to travel to other worlds on our vessel!" said the taller one.

"Will I be able to find my friends?" asked Sora.

"Of course!" said the shorter one again.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends," said Leon.

"But, you have to remember: No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" said the shorter one.

"Yeah, you've gotta look funny, like us," said the taller one, giggling.

"This boat runs on happy faces!"

"Happy?" asked Sora.

After a moment, he made somewhat of a ridiculous smile which everybody laughed at.

"That is one funny face!" said the taller stranger.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys," said Sora. "You guys coming, too?"

"Well, we kinda have to if we want to get back home, don't we?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"So, we'll stop by a few shops, and meet you at your ship?"

"Sure."

"Donald Duck!" said the shorter stranger.

"Name's Goofy!" said the taller one.

After that, Me, Jack, Tanya, Maya, Lisa, Ryan and Karina stopped by a few shops and made to go to the hangar bay. Before we left, though, Donald taught us how to use fire spells. We then made our way to a new destination; A world called-

**Wonderland**


	3. Wonderland

"My KH Adventure"

By Cdc100

Summary: My friends and I begin our adventures to find other worlds, and our first stop along the road is Wonderland.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation

Chapter Three

"Wonderland"

We left Traverse town to search for other worlds. Aboard a strange vehicle called a "Gummi Ship" we waited patiently for our arrival in a world called Wonderland. I looked back to see Karina typing on what looked like a laptop computer. She seemed deep in thought. I walked over to her and spoke.

"How's it going, Karina?"

She looked at me, studied me for a moment, and then smiled before she answered.

"I'm fine. I'm making a database on the Heartless. I've got four recorded so far."

"Let's see 'em."

"Okay. We have the smallest ones…"

A picture of one of the shadows popped up. It was moving in the way that the real thing would.

"… Let's call them 'Shadows' since it's so obvious. I've put in the armored ones, the ones that your brother called 'Soldiers,' the big one that was leading the attack on Traverse Town; I've decided to call that one a 'Guard Armor,' and there was one that I ended up fighting before I was sucked into Traverse Town…"

"Jack thought of a good name for it before we left. I think we may have fought that exact same thing before we were pulled from our world."

"Really? What did he come up with?"

"It's strange, but he thought of… 'Darkside.' How does that sound?"

"I like it. What do you think, Jiminy?"

"I like it, too. Type it in, Kari," said a voice.

"Okay,"

"Who's Jiminy?" I asked.

"Down here," said the voice again.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service!"

"Jiminy has been chronicling our travels, and I've been helping him," explained Karina. She smiled and began typing away on her computer once again.

"I see," said I. "I'm glad that you decided to come with us, Karina."

"Not at all, Leo. But please, call me Kari."

"Okay, Kari."

"I'm going to input this into the ship's memory."

I walked back up to the front where Sora was steering the ship.

"How's the reception out here?" I asked Goofy.

"We have weather, news, and- Gawrsh, we have the sports channel!"

"Keep going."

Ryan and the others were in the back with Donald practicing their spells.

"Hold on, I think I've got it now," said Maya. "FIRE!"

A ball of flame appeared in mid-air, but then disappeared in a flurry of embers.

"You're getting closer, Maya," encouraged Donald.

Suddenly we felt the ship being struck by something. BAMM!

"Son of a buck!" yelled Jack.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"We've been hit!" yelled Sora.

"Everyone, to your stations!" commanded Goofy.

We did as we were told. Sora was steering us to our destination, Ryan, Jack and I were on the main guns, Kari manned the scanners, Goofy began repairs on our damages, and Donald was talking through a transmission with what appeared to be a pair of chipmunks. They explained that if we can't get to Wonderland with the ship intact, we would have to fly back to Traverse Town.

"We should have known that the enemy wasn't going to let us get to Wonderland that easily!" yelled Maya.

"Enemy sighted!" yelled Kari.

"Target acquired!" yelled Ryan.

"FIRE!" I yelled.

We began firing the guns. Some of them went down, and left behind floating objects. As we picked up the objects, they seemed to restore the ship.

"It looks like if we pick up the scattered parts from the ships, we'll be all right!" observed Kari.

As we shot down more ships, we picked up more restorative objects. As we shot down our thirteenth ship, we picked up a glowing object.

"What was that, Kari?" asked Sora.

"I don't know! The ship's computer is going haywire!" she replied.

The computer then displayed a picture of what looked like another Gummi Ship.

"What? 'Ifrit?'" Kari said with a puzzled tone of voice.

"What is it?" asked Jiminy.

"It looks like a blueprint of some sort," said Kari.

"We're coming in on Wonderland!" said Sora. "Get in crash positions!"

"We're going down!" yelled Donald.

We waited, but the crash never came. Instead, we felt like we were falling. Everyone but Lisa opened their eyes.

"Are we dead yet?" asked Lisa.

"No, but this is just bizarre!" answered Jack.

We were falling down a shaft at an unbelievably slow rate, which seemed to get slower as we fell. When we finally landed, we took a look around. The room was small, but we all fit in it. We walked along a corridor, and began exploring. We finally came to a door, and opened it. Inside was another door. We opened that one. Another one stood in its place. Finally, when we opened the fifth door, we saw a dark passage. We walked through it until we got to a living room. Inside was a clock, a fireplace, a couch, a table with two bottles on it, one red and the other blue, and an abnormally small door. We approached the door cautiously.

"How'd it get so small?" asked Sora.

"No, you're simply too big," said the doorknob. Wait, the doorknob?!

We jumped when the doorknob spoke.

"Son of a buck!" said Jack.

"You woke me up," said the doorknob. "Be a little quieter, would you? I'm trying to sleep."

"Wait! Is there a way for us to get smaller?" I asked.

"Try the bottle on the table…" said the doorknob.

The doorknob nodded off once again, and we were left with the table and two bottles.

I looked at one bottle, then the other.

"You think we can trust his word?"

"Well, I don't think that he would lie if he was so desperate to shut us up in order to get back to sleep," replied Maya.

"All right, I'll drink one, and if I turn purple, you'll know that they're not safe to drink," I said.

I picked up the red bottle, and took a measured swig. I then noticed that my companions seemed to get taller and taller. And then, by god, the squares on the floor were about a million times their original size! I looked up at my friends and signaled that it was all right to drink the beverage. They seemed to take my advice, because, one by one, they began walking up to the table, and taking a gulp of the bottle.

"Is that everybody?" I asked.

"Yep, that's everybody," replied Kari, finishing a head count.

We began walking toward a hole in the wall, which we assumed led outside, when all of a sudden, four Shadows, five Soldiers, and five other Heartless that we had never seen before showed up and attacked us!

"Huh. New guys," observed Kari. She got out her computer and began inputting the data for the new enemies.

"All right. Let's take 'em down!" yelled Ryan.

With that, he took down two Shadows, Lisa destroyed the other two. I destroyed two of the soldiers only to be bounced back by a large, fat Heartless. I was unable to get back up for a moment, and when it saw me on the ground, it began to charge at me, but before he could do this, Sora struck the large Heartless on the back with his Keyblade. Donald was casting fire spells at a pair of blue Heartless, but a green heartless came by and began casting cure spells on them. Maya jumped up and killed the two green ones, so as to make Donald's job easier, the latter subsequently destroying the enemies. Goofy was being attacked by a yellow Heartless that was hurtling lightning bolts. Tania jumped off the ground and destroyed it. Jack took down the remaining two soldiers and a pair of red Heartless that was casting fire spells. We won!

"God Al-frickin-mighty!" yelled Jack.

"That fat one was hard to beat," said Lisa.

"Not as hard as those floating green ones!" replied a tired Donald.

"I'm entering them now," said Kari.

"Let's call the big, fat one, 'Large Body,' that red one, 'Red Nocturne,' that blue one, 'Blue Rhapsody,' the yellow one, 'Yellow Opera,' and the floating green one, 'Green Requiem,'" suggested Ryan.

"I've got them entered. I also included a new feature in the database. From now on, it will tell us exactly how many of each Heartless we have defeated," said Kari.

"Nice!" exclaimed Ryan.

"We'd better get moving," suggested Sora.

"There's a hole in the wall over there," observed Lisa.

"Let's go," I said.

We headed toward the hole in the wall and entered it. We found ourselves surrounded by hedges and bushes. On either side of the passage was what looked like a giant playing card; either a heart or a spade. We found a sort of makeshift courtroom in the garden.

"Court is now in session!" yelled someone.

"I'm on trial? But why?" asked a blonde girl in a blue dress.

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding!" yelled the other voice.

We looked up and saw a plump woman sitting on a bench. She sported a small crown, and a heart-shaped fan.

"This girl is the culprit! There's no doubt about it! And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!" yelled the queen.

"That's ridiculous!" shouted the girl.

"Well? Have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Why, yes. I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be the queen, but that doesn't mean you have to be so… so mean!"

"Silence!" yelled the queen in a voice that shook trees. "You dare defy me?"

"We should help her!" exclaimed Ryan.

"We could, but wouldn't that be muddling?" asked Goofy.

"Meddling!" exclaimed Donald.

"Right! Huh-hyuck! And that's against the rules."

"The defendant is found guilty as charged! For attempted theft of my heart! Off with her head!" commanded the queen.

"Oh, no! Oh, please!" panicked the girl.

"Hold everything!" yelled Kari.

"She's not the thief!" exclaimed Tania.

"That's ludicrous. Have you any proof?" asked the queen.

"Uh…"

The queen then set us off on a mission to find evidence to prove the innocence of the girl called Alice.

We began our search in the garden. We met the Cheshire Cat, who told us of Alice's innocence. Once we found all of the evidence, we made our way back to the courtroom (or courtgarden, whichever you prefer.) and presented it.

The queen gave us a choice which evidence to present. We picked a box and found a claw. An image of a Soldier appeared, and then disappeared.

"What was that!?" demanded the queen.

"See? That proves that Alice is innocent!" Sora exclaimed.

"OH! Guards! Seize them!"

The cage that was holding Alice closed, and then rose above the ground.

"All who oppose the queen are guilty!"

We then engaged in a battle in which we had to take out a tower that the playing card soldiers were guarding. We fought for what seemed like an hour, but we finally destroyed the tower.

The cage was lowered to the ground, but we looked inside, and didn't see Alice! We went through the whole area trying to find Alice, but found nothing. Eventually, we were brought back into the kitchen from whence we came, and when we did, we found an unwelcome visitor…

A huge Heartless with springs for legs, flaming batons, and what looked like a totem pole for a head, came out and attacked us!

"Oh, boy. This just keeps getting better and better," said Kari.

We engaged it, and began trying to hit its weak spot. Sometimes, we would use the table to try and hit it. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sora delivered the deathblow to its head!

The Heartless was defeated, and a heart was extracted from its chest.

"What's a doorknob have to do to get some sleep?" asked the doorknob.

It opened its mouth to yawn, and inside we found a glowing keyhole. At once, our Keyblades began to glow, and point themselves at the keyhole. Beams of light radiated from the Keyblades, and we heard a clicking sound.

A piece of rubbery material came out of the keyhole and we picked it up. Donald recognized it at once as a Gummi Block. We decided that after we were done here, we would take it to Cid in Traverse Town for analysis.

We looked once more, but found no trace of Alice.

"We'll just have to look for her some other time. We've got more important things to do," said Maya.

We decided that Maya had a point, and made our way back to our ship.

After departing from Wonderland, we returned to Traverse Town and received an unexpected surprise. Two people wearing trench coats came up to us and spoke to Sora.

To Be Continued…

Sorry, couldn't help but make this one boring. I hated this part of the game. Next chapter: Sora is accused of attempted MURDER!!! Read and review, please!


	4. Alan Shore

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: Sora is accused of attempted murder. We meet a man named Alan Shore, a lawyer who is fixed on proving Sora's innocence.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Four

"Alan Shore"

"Sora Hikaru?" asked the larger of the two.

"Yes?" answered Sora.

"Will you please place your hands behind your back, sir?" asked the smaller one.

"Wait, whatever it is, I'll come quietly. No handcuffs," said Sora.

"Sora Hikaru, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Alex Beauford," said the taller one.

"What do I do?" asked Sora, in a panic.

"Hold on, Sora, I went to law school," said Kari.

"And you got your degree at fourteen?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," answered Kari. "We'll waive Miranda, officer. Don't answer any questions, Sora, we'll be down to get you in a little bit."

"Okay," answered Sora.

We talked to Sora down at his holding cell, and he kept insisting that he did nothing illegal, and we kept assuring him that we believed him. After this, we received a message telling us where Sora's arraignment would take place.

We took a walk down the street to the First District courthouse, and entered. We walked past a number of people, going by directions written on a piece of paper by Kari.

"They said it was Courtroom 4."

We went in and saw people hustling all over the place, and a judge sitting on his bench and writing notes. We heard a woman's voice over the commotion.

"Docket Number 455671. Commonwealth of Traverse Town versus Sora Hikaru on charges of attempted murder."

"James Douglas for the commonwealth, Your Honor," said a man standing on our right side.

"I will be representing Mr. Hikaru as his attorney, your honor, my name is Kari Ume-"

She was cut off by a man bursting through the door. He was a somewhat pudgy man with brown eyes and a smug expression.

"Alan Shore for the defendant, Your Honor," said he.

The judge and district attorney rolled their eyes.

"You can't just barge in here and claim a client, Mr. Shore!"

"I can if he consents to it! Count to three! Mr. Hikaru, would you like me to help your friend represent you?"

"Did you say your name is Alan Shore?"

"Yes I did."

"I've read about you in the yellow pages. You come highly recommended."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good."

He stood up and looked at opposing counsel.

"Oh-ho-ho. Now this is fantastic! Mr. Hikaru, I am sure that you will like Mr. Douglas. He is honest, he is a man of his word, he is a good sport, and whenever I go up against him, he obligingly loses!"

"You know, if the Heartless were to torture their captives, they could just make them be you for a day. I imagine it's very excruciating," said Douglas.

"Oh! You have no idea!" replied a chortling Alan Shore.

"How does your client plead, Mr. Shore?"

"Not guilty by reason of the district attorney's insanity."

"That's not a plea!"

"Oh! Well, not guilty, then."

"Commonwealth moves that bail be denied," said the D.A.

"I request that my client be released on his own recognizance," said Shore.

"You're kidding, right?" asked the D.A.

"This is my 'kidding' face!" Mr. Shore let out a goofy smile, and then reverted to his original expression. "This is my 'mean it' face, watch again. I request that my client be released on his own recognizance."

"Your Honor, the defendant has a Gummi Ship, and is an obvious flight risk."

"Flight risk? Your Honor, my client's vehicle was impounded, he has no means of transport, any attempt to flee would be thwarted, he can't afford a flight, and furthermore, he has no intention of fleeing."

"Very well, R.O.R. is granted." said the judge banging his gavel. "Would the defendant like a trial?"

"Yes, speedy," replied Mr. Shore.

"Is the Commonwealth ready?" asked the judge.

"We can begin this afternoon if you're open, Your Honor," replied Douglas.

"Very well, we'll reconvene at 3:00," said the judge.

"Thank you, judge," said Mr. Shore.

"'Later," said the judge.

"You're welcome to come back with me to my office at Howard & Brock," Mr. Shore whispered to us.

"As unnecessary as it might have been, I thank you for your help, Mr. Shore," said Maya.

"Call me Alan," he replied.

Later, we booked a hotel in the First District. We laid our belongings there, and went to see Alan at Howard & Brock, a small but famous law firm. Kari asked the secretary where his office was, and she pointed down the hall as she gave Kari the directions. We eventually came to a door labeled, "Alan Shore" and knocked. The plump man looked up at us from his newspaper and smiled.

"Ah! Mr. Hikaru! Miss Ume! What a nice surprise! Come in and have a seat."

He looked down at his paper once again. He scanned the last bit that he had begun reading, turned the page, and sat the paper down.

"Do you have a plan, Mr. Sh-" began Jack.

"I told you, call me Alan."

"All right, do you have a plan, _Alan_?" he asked, putting heavy emphasis on his name.

"The thing about me, Mr. Owens, is that I often don't have a plan. However, it wouldn't hurt to have one in your back pocket."

"So, you'll come up with one?" I asked.

"Not my favorite way to proceed, but I can play for that team when the need arises," he replied.

"What do we do first?" asked Tania.

"Well, I don't know if any of you have ever been in court before besides Kari, so I'll have to explain some of the rules."

"We are all key witnesses in this case," said Kari. "We need to decide which ones of us will testify, and if Sora will testify."

"First thing we need to establish though, is whether Sora really tried to kill anyone."

"Why is that?" asked Goofy.

"Because we cannot knowingly put a defendant on the stand to say that he didn't do it when he did. Sora would be prosecuted for perjury, and I would be disbarred. So, Sora, did you try to kill anyone?"

"No, I didn't,"

"Good," replied Alan.

"So, does that mean I can testify?" asked Sora.

"Yes," answered Alan.

"Is it really necessary that Sora testify?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," said Alan, pouring a glass of a golden-brown beverage.

"Why is that, may I ask?"

"Because the Jury needs to hear him say he didn't do it," he replied, taking a swig of what I now recognized as scotch.

"Why are you asking this, Leo?" asked Kari.

"I may need to refer to it in future cases, assuming that there are any."

"But you need to be careful what you say," said Kari to Sora. "Make sure you don't answer more than what you are being asked, and that you don't reveal anything privileged."

"Okay."

"Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, who was it that filed this claim?" I asked Alan.

"A man by the name of Alex Beauford. He's a respected member of the community."

"Do you have a picture? We may have seen him before."

He rummaged through the case file and picked out a small piece of paper. He scanned it, and slid it across the table to me.

I looked at the picture and gasped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This guy was turned into a Heartless!" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was turned into a Heartless when we first came to Traverse Town. They must have sent him here to frame Sora."

"Does anybody else know this?"

"YES!" we all yelled simultaneously.

"Besides you?" he asked.

We stood mute. We were the only ones in the second district when Mr. Beauford was turned into a Heartless.

"I didn't think so. I suppose that this means you will all have to testify. But we cannot bring up the idea that he is trying to frame Sora. You could lose credibility as witnesses."

We took the next half-hour going over the plans for trial. Alan took a glance at his watch.

"Two-thirty," he said.

"We'd better get moving," said Kari.

With that, we headed to the First District courthouse and proceeded into courtroom four.

To Be Continued…


	5. The Trial

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: Sora is on trial for attempted murder. Will he be convicted? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Five

"The Trial"

"All right," said Alan. "Before we proceed, I think that it would be best if we go over the procedures. First, the witness list. Since I'm helping Kari represent you, she is not going to testify. The prosecution has a couple of the townspeople: Eric Johnson and Alec Burns. He has Detective John Davidson, a forensics expert named Jack O'Connell, the would-be victim, Alex Beauford, and he has a psychiatrist named James DeMartini on his second witness list."

"Who have we got?" asked Kari.

"We have: Leo, Jack, Maya, Tania, Ryan, Lisa, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Sora."

"Anything else I should know?" asked Kari.

"Only object when necessary. Don't make hints at our client's innocence until the closing. We certainly cannot hint at the plaintiff being a Heartless. And most importantly, don't antagonize the district attorney. Leave that to me."

"All right."

We all looked towards Sora. He had a grave expression on his face, like a prisoner in a jailhouse waiting for the noose.

"Hey. Are you all right, Sora?" asked Alan.

He merely nodded.

"I can still get us out of this if we plea. You'll most likely get eight to twelve years."

Sora shook his head.

"If we don't, you'll get around thirty."

He seemed to weigh the two options.

"Are we going to lose?" he asked after about three minutes.

"We might."

"I didn't try to kill anybody, Alan. And I'm not accepting any plea that says otherwise."

"All right, let's get going."

We all took our seats in the courtroom. Lisa, Ryan, Jack, Tania, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Jiminy, Maya and myself sat behind the railing. Sora sat between Alan and Kari. After a few minutes, the bailiff spoke.

"Second District Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge, Ryan Macintyre presiding."

"Here we go," said Alan.

"Would the commonwealth like to begin?" asked the judge.

"Yes, Your Honor," answered Douglas. "I would like to call Detective John Davidson."

A man walked up and took a seat in the witness chair.

"Detective Davidson, please raise your right hand," commanded the bailiff.

The detective did as he was told.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do."

James Douglas stood up to question the detective.

"Detective, when were you informed of the incident?" he asked.

"We were informed around 9:30 AM two days ago."

"What did you find at the scene of the crime?"

"We found some small yellow paint chips matching the defendant's shoes. We also found small strands of brown hair."

"Whose hair did the strands match?"

"We traced it to the defendant's scalp."

"Did you find anything else?"

"No."

"Nothing further."

Douglas sat down, and started jotting down some notes. Alan got up from his chair and started his questioning.

"Who was it that informed you of this incident, Detective?" he asked, buttoning up his jacket as he spoke.

"The plaintiff, Alex Beauford."

"What did he say happened?"

"He said that the defendant and his friends had suddenly come behind the door from the first district and that the he lunged at him with a key-like weapon."

"Detective, would you please tell us again what you found at the scene of the 'crime?'" asked Alan, putting heavy emphasis on the last word.

"We found paint chips from the defendant's shoes, and strands of hair from his scalp. Ultimately, we added him to the suspect list."

"Does he seem like the kind of person who would commit a crime like this?"

"Objection. Speculation," said Douglas.

"Sustained. The jury will disregard," said the judge.

"Your co-workers believed that my client did this?" asked Alan.

"Yes, he was the primary suspect."

"Who were the other suspects?"

"He was the only one we considered seriously."

"And, by 'seriously,' you mean, 'at all,' right?"

"We ruled everyone out but him."

"Forgive me, but, there wasn't much of an "everyone" to rule out, was there, Detective?"

"Objection! Argumentative!" yelled Douglas.

"Withdrawn," said Alan calmly. "Detective, how would you explain the paint chips and strands of hair being on the ground?"

"We believe that the brawl that he got into with the plaintiff likely resulted in the latter pulling on his hair in an attempt to incapacitate him. As for the paint chips, he likely scraped his foot on the ground at one point during the brawl," the detective replied.

"Take a look at my client's shoes," said Alan. "They're somewhat shabby, they could use a little polish, the toes and heels are somewhat peeled. Don't you think it's possible that the paint chips simply fell off of his shoes as he was walking through the town?"

"It's possible."

"My client also has a lot of long, spiky hair. Don't you suppose it's possible that the hair fell out on its own?"

"It's possible."

"And, one more thing, Detective. Can you prove that my client and his friends were the only ones in the area on the night of the incident?"

"Can I prove it? No."

"Thank you, Detective Davidson," said Alan with a smile. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Alan took his seat, unbuttoned his jacket, and looked at the judge.

"The witness may step down."

Alan spoke.

"The defense would like to call Mr. Squall Leonheart."

"Very well."

Leon came from behind the bench and began to walk to the stand.

"It's 'Leon,'" he said as he passed Alan.

He took his seat in the witness chair and straightened himself up.

"Mr. Leonheart, please raise your right hand."

He did so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I swear."

Alan stood up and went through his routine again.

"Mr. Leonheart, would you please explain how it is that you know my client, Sora Hikaru?"

"I met Sora a few days ago when he arrived in Traverse Town. I had helped him fight a group of Heartless."

"Did you meet him before or after the incident?"

"After."

"What was your opinion of my client the night that you met him?"

"He seemed dazed, aggravated, scared, lost and confused. What's more, I found it difficult to believe that the Keyblade chose a kid like him."

"Mr. Leonheart, would you please explain for the court, and me, too, because I forget, what the Keyblade is?"

"It's a weapon used to destroy the Heartless."

"A weapon like that would come in handy, wouldn't it? Seeing the number of Heartless appearing in Traverse Town, all of a sudden?

"Objection. How is the arrival of the Heartless relevant?" asked Douglas.

"I'll allow it," answered the judge.

"Very useful, actually. It does have its drawbacks, though."

"Such as?"

"Well, the Heartless have a gigantic fear of the Keyblade. So, they'll keep coming after Sora and his friends as long as they continue to wield it."

"That certainly must add a lot of pressure to my client, mustn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"As far as you know, did my client attack Mr. Beauford on the night in question?"

"Well, as far as I know, he was too busy running away from the Heartless to try and attack anybody, unless, of course, it was, in fact, a Heartless."

"Do you have anyone that can vouch for this?"

"Yes. My friends, Goofy, and Donald Duck."

"But, Mr. Leonheart, if my client was in the alleyway by himself with no one else but his friends, and finds Mr. Beauford behind the door, there are paint chips and stray hairs on the ground, that certainly looks suspicious, doesn't it?"

"Suspiciously coincidental, yes, but Sora had just come to Traverse Town and likely barely knew Mr. Beauford."

"My client did not try to kill Mr. Beauford?"

"I'm not saying that I know whether Sora commited this crime or not. I just have reasonable doubt."

"Thank you, Mr. Leonheart. Nothing further, Your Honor."

"Very well. Would the prosecution like to cross-examine the witness?" asked Judge Macintyre.

"Yes, Your Honor," replied Douglas. "Mr. Leonheart, you admittedly just met the defendant, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"So, you admittedly don't know the defendant well enough to know that he would commit a crime of any type, motive or no, right?"

"Objection," said Alan.

"Overruled. Mr. Leonheart, answer the question," commanded the judge.

"No, I don't."

"Were you in the same place as the defendant the night of the incident?"

"No, I was not."

"So, you did not see the scene of the crime?"

"No, I did not."

"Nothing further."

"The witness may step down. We'll take a short recess and be back at…"

He took a look at his schedule.

"Five o'clock."

He banged his gavel and retreated into his chambers.

We all walked out of the courtroom together. We met back at Alan's office at Howard & Brock. He set down his briefcase and began to speak.

"Okay, everyone," he began. "Not bad for the first part of the trial, but we need to keep it going like this. The only bad news is that the jury now knows that it very well could have been Sora."

"What could have been Sora?" asked Maya. "There was no crime!"

"Which is why we have to be careful."

"Alan, with all due respect, tons of innocent people get thrown into prison for crimes that they never committed every year!" Tania exclaimed. "The system is hardly foolproof."

"Well, I am going to keep your friend out of jail. In the end, it all comes down to the closing. Failing that, maybe reasonable doubt."

"What's next?" I asked.

"The prosecution is going to call James Demartini, and we are going to counter with Donald. After we've called all of the witnesses, he will call Mr. Beauford, we will counter with Sora, and we will have closing arguments."

"All right."

"Until then, might I suggest that we go have something to eat? I know a great place. It should be near Cid's Gummi Ship Shop."

"Sure, why not?" replied Ryan. After he spoke, we heard a small rumble come from Sora's direction.

"I see his appetite has returned," commented Jack.

Alan took us outside the building, and hailed a cab. He handed the cab driver a piece of paper, and the cab moved forward. We drove for about fifteen minutes before stopping in front of a building with a statue of Buddha in front of it.

We ordered our dinner and waited to be served. I took a swig of water, and Alan took a long drink of sake.

"So what do we do?" asked Sora.

"This could very well be his last meal in civilization for up to thirty years, Alan," commented Jack.

"Let me worry about that," said Alan.

"What time is it?" asked Lisa.

"Ten to four," said Alan.

"They said we had to be back at five?" I asked.

"Yes."

We stayed there until our meals got to our table. We then started eating. Sora savored every last bite of his, knowing what lie ahead.

"Sora, you can eat a little faster than that," said Alan.

"Alan, I am on charges of attempted murder and could very well go to prison for up to thirty years. I want to make this one last as long as possible."

"You're not going to go to jail, Sora."

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Sora-"

"You don't understand, Alan! If I get convicted, then I won't be able to go back home! I won't be able to go back to my island! Find Riku! Kairi!"

"Riku and Kairi?" he asked, looking at us.

"His friends," answered Goofy. "They disappeared with his homeland."

Sweat started to trickle down Sora's forehead.

Alan Placed an arm on each of his shoulders.

"You won't go to jail," he said. A small grin flashed across his face.

Sora seemed to believe him this time, because he ate the rest of his meal as quick as a flash of lightning.

"Twenty to five," said Alan. "We'd better go."

We paid the bill and called a taxi. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the courthouse. We arrived in the courtroom early and took our respective seats. Maya seemed somewhat frustrated at something.

"Is everything all right, Maya?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I just feel really bad for Sora. He's on trial for something he never did, and if he gets convicted, we won't be able to stop the Heartless, and he won't be able to find his friends."

"I'm pretty sure Alan knows what he's doing. We don't have much of a choice but to trust him, Maya."

"You're right."

I leaned over the rail to speak to Kari.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine."

"Yeah, but, how is he?"

"He is still under a little stress, but he'll get the chance to defend himself soon."

"Okay."

After going through the procedures, the prosecution called their next witness. Alan was hard at work questioning witnesses, objecting and shooting insults at the prosecution all afternoon. After the attorneys had finished calling their witnesses, all that were left were the plaintiff and the defendant. Beauford was up first. He made his way to the witness chair, and sat down. The bailiff came up and addressed the plaintiff.

"Mr. Beauford, please raise your right hand."

He did so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I do."

Douglas got up and began questioning Mr. Beauford.

"Mr. Beauford, when you were attacked, where were you?"

"I was in the second district, in front of the door leading into the first district."

"What happened that night?"

"Someone came out from behind the door and lunged at me with some kind of weapon."

"Did you fight back?"

"Certainly, I did. Yes."

"Would you explain what happened during the fight?"

"Well, he jumped on me and started trying to strangle me. His friends didn't try to help him or stop him. They just stood there and watched the brawl."

"Do you know who it was that attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Is the person who attacked you in the courtroom right now?"

"Yes."

"Can you point to him?"

"Right there." He pointed his finger at Sora.

"When did the fight stop?"

"About four minutes after it began."

"Can I ask why?"

"Objection. Mr. Douglas obviously knows that he can ask why," said Alan with a grin.

"Move to strike!"

"Sustained. Strike that last remark," commanded the judge to the scribe.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Kari.

"Because Mr. Douglas tends to be less effective when he's angry," replied Alan.

"A bunch of Heartless suddenly appeared out of nowhere," continued Mr. Beauford.

"What did you do then?"

"I made a run for it! I had just gotten beat up by someone, and I wasn't about to get into another brawl."

The district attorney nodded and took his seat.

"I'll take this one," said Kari.

Alan nodded.

Kari got up from her chair and began questioning Beauford.

"Mr. Beauford, when did you inform the police of the attempt on your life?"

"I informed them about two days ago."

"According to the police, you were attacked five days ago, is that correct?"

"That's right, yes."

"Sir, let me ask, why is it that you informed the police two days ago of a crime that happened three days before that?"

"I guess I was in too much fear of the defendant attacking me again if I revealed his identity."

"How is it that you found out my client's name, Mr. Beauford?"

"Objection. Relevance."

"Your honor, the plaintiff would need to know my client's name in order to tell the police, 'Sora Hikaru attacked me,'" explained Kari.

"Overruled. Mr. Beauford will answer the question."

"I learned it when his friends were talking to him."

"How did you learn of his last name?"

"I didn't. I only knew that it was a Sora who attacked me. Sora isn't a very common name."

"So, you don't know for sure if it was this Sora who attacked you, do you?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled."

"Honestly, I don't, but I have a strong feeling that that was him."

"Thank you, Mr. Beauford," finished Kari, sitting down.

"The witness may step down," said the judge.

"The defense would like to call Sora Hikaru to the stand," said Alan.

"Mr. Hikaru, please take the stand."

Sora walked up to the stand rather slowly. He had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Please raise your right hand, sir."

Sora raised his hand as slowly as he walked.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"Yes, I do, sir."

The bailiff returned to his post on the other side of the room. Kari got up and began speaking to Sora.

"Mr. Hikaru, when did you arrive in Traverse Town?"

"About five days ago."

"What happened when you came here?"

"I passed out on my island and woke up in an alleyway in this town."

"When you woke up, what did you do?"

"I decided to explore the town a little bit, and see if I could find Riku and Kairi."

"Who are Riku and Kairi?"

"They're my best friends. We've been through everything together. I've been trying to find them."

"So you were trying to find your friends?"

"Yes, and suddenly I ran into Leo and his friends. They decided to help me, since they had just arrived in this town themselves."

"So, why did you go into the second district, Mr. Hikaru?"

"Your Honor, is it necessary that she calls me 'Mr. Hikaru?' it feels strange."

"You may be addressed as 'Sora,' son."

"The reason we went into the second district is because we didn't find anybody in the first district who even remotely resembled my friends."

"Nothing further."

Douglas got up and began his cross-examination.

"Mr. Hikaru, what did you see when you went through the door to the second district?"

"I saw a man behind the door. He had a horrified look on his face."

"Did you see why?"

"Yes."

"Why did he have a horrified look?"

"I saw a heart coming out of his chest. It disappeared, and in the place of the man, an armored Heartless appeared and then disappeared."

Everyone in the courtroom began murmuring to one another. The judge began banging his gavel.

"Order!" he yelled. "counselors, approach, please."

Douglas, Alan and Kari made their way up to the bench. The judge put his hand over the microphone in front of him and began speaking.

"What is going on, Mr. Shore?"

"I didn't ask the question, the defendant is simply telling his side of the story."

"Your Honor, Mr. Shore is making a farce of this matter, I mean, suggesting that my client is a Heartless? That's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? First of all, you asked the question-"

"Second, do you mean to say that the Heartless can't disguise themselves?" interrupted Kari.

"Enough," said the Judge. "I'm going to allow his testimony," he told the D.A. "No more games, Mr. Shore."

"Yes, Your Honor."

Alan walked back to his seat and Mr. Douglas continued his questioning of Sora.

"So, you did encounter my client at one point?"

"Yes, but I did not try to kill him."

"Mr. Hikaru, do you have anyone who can vouch for that other than your friends?" he asked, looking at all of us.

Sora did not answer, but Douglas had a satisfied look on his face and didn't wait for an answer.

"Nothing further, Your Honor."

"We'll take a short recess and then we'll have closing arguments."

The judge banged his gavel. Everyone began to walk out of the courtroom, and Sora had, if possible, a more nervous look than before.

"Can I talk to you, Mr. Shore?" asked Douglas.

He led us to the witness room and threw his briefcase on the table.

"I've come with an offer."

"Oh, by all means, let's hear it."

"If your client admits that he tried to kill mine, I am willing to offer him nine to ten years. Five years for good behaviour."

"That number won't get it done, and I suspect you know that, Jim."

"That's what I've got."

"Your offer is rejected. If that's all you needed, I suggest you leave, now."

He did so with a grimace on his face.

"We're going to lose, aren't we?" asked Sora.

"He never would have made that offer unless he thought that we could win. We need to get back in there and make our closing arguments."

We headed back into the courtroom, took our seats, and waited for James Douglas to deliver his closing.

"What is going on? You have been called to this court because a crime has been committed. Sora Hikaru met my client in the second district and made an attempt on his _life_. What kind of person would do this? You got to see that person an hour ago. He committed the crime and is using a cock-and-bull story about the Heartless as an excuse. What is going on? He wants you to think that just because he is new to this town, he can get away with just about anything. He thinks that just because his island suddenly vanished, he is above the law! What the hell is going on? My answer to that is this: The twelve of you have been called here to prove him wrong. The verdict is simple: Guilty."

With that, he took his seat, and Alan got up to deliver his closing.

"I don't know about you, but I didn't see a shred of evidence linking Mr. Hikaru to any crime whatsoever. Anybody see him lunge at the plaintiff? See him hurl a Keyblade at anybody? Of course not. We are being asked to assume that he would do something like that. Let's just remember, that there is no evidence to suggest that the plaintiff felt threatened for a second. If he did, why did he not contact the police immediately after the little event? He admittedly didn't inform anyone of the so-called 'attempt on his life' until three days after it happened! He also admittedly, only knew his assailant by his first name. And then, my god, he admitted that his assailant's friends didn't help him. If you were in a brawl with someone, wouldn't you want your friends to at least try to help you? And if my client were guilty, don't you think he would have swept away the paint chips? Brushed away the stray hairs? My client doesn't think that he is above the law; he certainly doesn't think he could get away with anything illegal. What the twelve of you are looking at is not a criminal, but a teenage boy who is scared, lost, confused, and frustrated. Your job as jurors is to deliver a fair verdict beyond all reasonable doubt. There is simply no evidence to allow you to convict my client of attempted murder. I have no doubt that some of you might be thoroughly convinced that he did it. But, for evidence to have you convict my client of this crime, beyond all reasonable doubt, it just does not exist. Reasonable doubt."

He unbuttoned his jacket and sat back down. The jurors began to leave for the back room. We all went into the witness room to wait. Sora was pacing back and forth.

"How long does it take to deliver the verdict?"

"The judge said he'll keep them there until midnight tonight."

"Mr. Shore, once again, I'd like to thank you for your help," said Maya.

"It's not necessary, Maya."

"What do you think it will be?"

"No telling."

Just then, we heard a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Yes?" I asked. A guard was standing at the door.

"They've reached a verdict."

We all retreated from the witness room and made our way back to our seats. The bailiff went over to the foreman, took a piece of paper from him, and handed it to the judge. The judge looked it over, and gave it back to the bailiff. The bailiff then took it back to the foreman.

"Is it so much to remember?" asked Maya.

"Shhh," I said.

"Mr. Foreman, has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have, Your Honor."

"What say you?"

"In the matter of the Commonwealth of Traverse Town vs. Sora Hikaru, on the charge of attempted murder, we the jury find the defendant, Sora Hikaru…"

The seconds of the reading seemed like an eternity. We were itching with anticipation.

"Not guilty," finished the foreman.

Sora jumped out of his seat and said, "YES!"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you are dismissed. This court thanks you for your services. Mr. Hikaru, you are free to go."

"Congratulations, Sora."

"Thank you, Alan."

"Here's my card, in case you ever need me again."

"See you later, Alan," I said.

Alan Shore left the courtroom with a smug expression.

"We may have won that, but we'd better go, time is of the essence," said Jiminy.

With that, we left the courtroom and went to pick up our Gummi Ship.

To Be Continued…


	6. Olympus Coliseum

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: After Sora's trial, we embark on our journey once again. This time, we head to the Olympus Coliseum, where we fight a multitude of Heartless, and test our limits.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Six

"The Olympus Coliseum"

We came out of the courtroom feeling relieved. If it hadn't been for Alan Shore, Sora would no longer be with us, and we would have to fight the Heartless ourselves.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

We looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Alan walking towards us.

"Sorry about that. I was hoping that before I returned to my office, you would allow me to accompany you to the Impound."

"We would be delighted if you came," replied Tanya.

"Thank you."

As we walked to the Impound, we had a conversation with Alan Shore involving the Heartless' tactics.

"I am still having a hard time believing that the Heartless would try to use the legal system to bring us down," I said.

"Who knows what they'll try to pull next?" asked Jack.

"No telling," said Alan.

"We're here," said Kari.

We had just come to a stop in front of a small building stationed in front of a fenced-in parking lot.

"We need to get Mr. Hikaru's Gummi Ship back."

"One second…" he paused and looked over a few papers.

"Would that be the red one with the cannon under it?"

"That'd be the one," said Alan. "I don't believe we'll be required to pay the fine. The judge handling his case has issued a court order, ordering the return of the vehicle."

"Fine. Just let me see the court order, and it's yours."

Alan took a sheet of paper out of his jacket and handed it to the man. He scanned it and folded it back up.

"I'll have someone go get it. It should be here in five minutes."

"It'd better not have any scratches in it!" said Jack.

After five minutes, we took the ship back to the hangar bay, to which Mr. Shore accompanied us.

"I will see you all later."

"Do you see yourself handling our cases in the future?" asked Ryan.

"I might." With that, he turned around, and headed back to Howard & Brock. As he left, we fired up the Gummi's engines and blasted out of Traverse Town once again.

"Do you suppose we'll ever see him again?" asked Jack.

"I suspect so," answered Kari.

"I _hope_ so," I said.

"Why is that?" asked Sora.

"He seems like he knows what he's doing 99.9 percent of the time. We could use a guy like him," I replied.

"You're probably right about that," said Maya.

At that moment, I took a quick glance at Maya, something seemed strange about her, different. I decided to dismiss it and revert my attention back to the business at hand.

"I saw that," said Kari.

"What?" I asked. I honestly did not know what she was talking about.

"I think you know," she answered with a mischievous grin.

I continued to wonder what she was talking about. Suddenly, I thought, _Did she see me look at Maya? _She was grinning at me like she had just won the lottery.

"Oh, come on," I whispered.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked.

"That's RIDICULOUS," I said, putting heavy emphasis on ridiculous.

"Sure, it is," she said, continuing her grin.

"Will you knock it off?" I asked. "How could I like her? She's a friend."

"Whatever you say, lover-boy," she said. "but you're going to have to face the facts sooner… or… later!"

After a few minutes, I went back to work. Donald began plotting the course for the next world.

"How long till we reach the next world, Donald?" I asked.

"We should arrive in about an hour."

"Do we have enough of a defense if we get attacked again?"

"During our last battle, we picked up a laser cannon from an enemy fighter," replied Sora.

"We still need to figure out how some of this stuff works," I said.

"We'll figure it out once we get back from this next world," said Goofy.

"Good idea," I replied.

We decided to play a game until we reached the next world.

"'S' out of 'dangerous,'" said Goofy.

"Goofy's almost there! I've still got twelve letters to go!" yelled Ryan.

"What are they doing, now?" asked Kari.

"It's called the Alphabet Game."

"How is it played?"

"It's used basically just to pass time."

(I am about to explain the Alphabet Game.)

"The players stay on the lookout for signs on the road. They have to pick letters out of words that they see on the signs. Players cannot use letters from the same words that someone else uses. Example: Donald could say, '"Q" out of "Quikstop,"' but if Goofy were also to call, '"Q" out of "Quikstop,"' it would not count. He would have to find Q somewhere else. The first one to get to 'Z' wins. As far as I've seen, 'Q' is the hardest letter to find."

I finished and took a deep breath.

"But, there aren't any signs out here. We're in space," said Kari.

"Right, so they decided to use labels that they find around the ship."

"I see."

"Like I said, they mainly just use it to pass time if they can't find anything else to do," I explained.

She began typing away at her computer again, this time working on the "Ifrit" blueprint that we found earlier.

"Made any progress?" I asked.

"Some. We don't have all of the parts needed to build it, though."

"Damn."

"But we still have plenty of worlds to go, and lives to save. I'm sure we could find a whole bunch of Gummi parts by the time this is all over."

"And the block that we found in Wonderland?"

"We could probably ask Leon about it back in Traverse Town."

"Yeah, we'll wait until then to worry about it."

BOOM!!

The Gummi Ship shook.

BANG!!

"Enemy ships!" yelled Goofy.

"They're coming right for us!!" yelled Ryan.

"What are_ those_ things?" asked Sora.

"We'll know as soon as we get rid of one! Fire the laser cannon!" yelled Kari.

"I'm on it!" I replied.

I fired one shot at the ship, but it didn't even scratch it.

"I'm gonna need some help! Fire the backup guns!"

Donald immediately took hold of the machine gun controls and started shooting at the ships while I charged up the laser cannon.

"Target acquired!" yelled Kari.

"Terminating!" I yelled.

I fired one more laser cannon shot, and the ship exploded. We picked up another blueprint.

"What have you got, Kari?" I asked.

"According to this, it's called, 'Alexander,'" she answered. "It's basically just a floating mine of a ship."

"It doesn't have an engine?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Nor does it have a cockpit."

"That is one screwed up ship."

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but… wait, no I don't. There are more ships headed our way!" yelled Tanya.

"Fire the machine guns!" yelled Sora.

Donald fired the machine guns like crazy. He hit every single ship.

"Hang on, everyone! We're almost there!" yelled Goofy.

"This seems oddly familiar…" said Jack.

We felt that sense of nothingness overtake us again.

When we opened our eyes, we were at the entrance to some kind of stadium. We saw two statues in front of us, their swords drawn, clashed over the entrance.

"God, do I feel dizzy…" said Tania.

"What is this place?" asked Jack.

"It looks like we're in some kind of arena…" said Goofy.

"Well, we won't find out just sitting around here!" said Sora, rushing inside.

We all followed him inside. Once inside we saw a square room. It had a torch in each corner, and it had indents in the wall, which looked like they were meant to hold something. We also saw a passageway that was closed off.

"Damn!" said my brother when he spotted the sign that said, "Closed."

We looked at one of the walls and saw a small being standing on a stool, hanging up a poster. We walked over to him, and he spoke to us.

"'Bout time you showed up! Move that pedestal over there, would you?" he asked without even looking at us.

We looked over at a giant stone block behind us.

"Might as well give him what he wants," said Sora.

We all got behind the stone and PUSHED! We pushed and pushed and pushed, but it was just too heavy. We walked back over to the midget and told him about it.

"It's way too heavy!" said Sora.

At this, the midget jumped, and began turning around.

"What?! Too heavy?! When did you get to be such a…"

He stopped as he finally saw us. When he was turned all the way around, we noticed that he had a bowling ball-like physique, goat horns, and the lower section of a goat. He was a satyr. But I thought those only existed in legends! But, then again, we were in another world, so just about anything is possible.

"Oh. Wrong guy. What are you all doing here? This is the Olympus Coliseum, for heroes ONLY! And I've got my hands full preppin' for the games! So move along, pipsqueaks!"

Donald got ticked at this.

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you!"

"Yeah! Huh-hyuck! These…" he pointed at all of us, "are real heroes, chosen by the Keyblade."

"And we're heroes, too!" said Donald.

"What! That runt?" chuckled the goat-man. He cracked up laughing.

"It's true!" said Sora.

"Yeah, we've fought a bunch of monsters!" I said.

The satyr moved over to the pedestal. He put his back against it.

"Hey, if you can't even move this…"

He began pushing. It didn't move, and we all watched impatiently.

"You can't call yourself…"

We kept looking. It was fun to see a little midget try to move a giant stone block seven times his size.

"A hero!!" he finished, straining himself.

"So what do you call yourself?" Kari asked. "A sidekick?"

The goat-man finally collapsed from exhaustion and began panting.

"Okay! Okay! So it takes more than brawn!"

"Come on!" I said. "You could at least give us a chance!"

"Okay! Fine! Let's see what you can do."

He ushered us out into the stadium. He gave us each a bunch of barrels to break. Our objective was to break all of the barrels within the time limit. We were getting good. The barrels were broken about ten seconds before the time ran out.

"Well, that was a nice warm-up!" I said.

"Not bad for amateurs."

"Well, looks like we're headed to the games!" said Sora with a smile.

"Afraid not!"

"Why not?!" asked Sora.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes!"

Goofy counted the words off his fingers as the goat-man said them (it was four words in reality).

"Oh, come on!" yelled Sora.

"You want to get in? Start by mastering this."

Suddenly, I felt a crisp feeling go through me. We all walked out of there feeling rather disappointed.

"What was that that he gave us Donald?" I asked.

"I'll find out…"

He took out his staff and pointed it upward. He then bent his knees and jumped into the air!

"THUNDER!!" he yelled.

Sparks came raining out of the sky.

"I was right. It was the Thunder Element."

"So, how many does that make for us?" asked Lisa.

"I gave you the Fire Element to train with. We received the Blizzard Element from the Cheshire Cat in Wonderland. Just now we received the Thunder Element, so… that gives us three Elements."

"What others are there?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get out of this place," replied Donald.

We were just about to head out of the Coliseum when…

"He's a stubborn old goat, don't you think?" said a man.

We looked behind us to see a tall man with blue skin, bulging yellow eyes, a black toga with skulls all over it, and what looked like blue fire for hair.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec, kiddo. Let me guess. You want to get into the Coliseum, right? Say no more.

"But, we didn't say anything…" said Kari.

The stranger put his hand on Sora's shoulder. He put out his hand and flames appeared in it. After a few moments, the flames turned into a slip of paper.

"A pass?" asked Sora.

"It's all yours," said the stranger. "Go get 'em, kids. I'm pullin' for you, little shorties."

We went back in, and found the satyr once again. He turned around.

"I already told you, you ain't heroes. So-"

He was cut off by Kari.

"I could be wrong, but I believe that THIS (She shoved the pass in the satyr's face) gives us the write authorization to enter the stadium."

"What are you, a lawyer?"

"Yes."

The satyr looked up. He then looked back at the pass.

"How did you get this, anyway?"

"What does it matter how we got it as long as we got it?" asked Ryan.

"Okay, okay."

"So, can we get into the games or not?" asked Jack impatiently.

"Easy does it, Jack," said I.

"Yes, you can go in. Follow me. By the way, call me Phil."

We followed him out into the arena.

"We start with the prelims. You ready?" asked Phil.

"You know it!" said Sora.

"Better be careful, though. There are some real weirdoes in the contest."

"Don't worry about us, Phil," I said.

We started off fighting a pair of Large Bodies and two of each of the Element Choir(That's what we decided to call the team which includes: Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera, and Green Requiem.).

"All right, we need to take out the Requiems, so that the enemy can't heal them selves," said I.

"The good news is, they don't know any offensive moves," observed Kari.

"Next, we need to take down the Operas, their Thunder spells can hit more than one person," I continued. "After that, I think it would be best to get rid of the fatties. Once we're done with them, we shouldn't have a problem."

"Ready?" asked Kari.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right, let's move!" yelled Sora.

Sora proceeded to get rid of the Yellow Operas while Goofy used a new technique to get rid of the Green Requiems.

"Come on!" he yelled. He spun in the air with his shield in hand and took down both Requiems.

"Hey! Goofy's got a new attack!" yelled Ryan.

Sora finally managed to take down the Operas by delivering a direct blow to their heads. While my brother, Ryan was taking care of the Red Nocturnes and being careful not to get burned, I was busying myself with a Large Body. I tried striking it on the belly, but I did so in vain. I finally managed to finish it with a blow to its backside. Jack had taken care of the other Large Body. Lisa took care of one of the Blue Rhapsodies and was trying to do so while avoiding the balls of ice that it kept hurling at her. Maya and the others finished off the last Blue Rhapsody. We finished with the fight and clashed our Keyblades in victory.

"That's the power of the Keyblade!" yelled Sora.

We looked at Phil. He seemed impressed.

"You're not heroes, yet, but you're not bad. Keep it up."

Just then, we spotted a man walking past us. He was about 5'11" and he had a dark blue outfit, a long, red cape, a shoulder pad with spikes on it, and he had spiky blond hair. He looked at us with determination as he walked by, his mouth concealed by his cape. Little did I know that that man would play a major role in our story.

"Something tells me that he's gonna be tough to beat. Be careful," said Phil.

"We will," I said. I looked at the man one last time. He seemed to be waiting for something, but what?

The next match turned out to be less of a challenge. It was me and my friends versus a group of five Soldiers and five Shadows. The shadows were more difficult to get rid of, but the fight took us less time than the last. After that fight, we were on the third round. Our opponent was the man who had walked by us, and him alone.

He looked at us with an intimidating stare, and then closed his eyes and brought out a long sword from behind his back. It was about five feet long, one inch thick, and a foot wide. It had a hole in the blade near the guard, and it looked rather like an oversized ginsu knife. It also had some twine strung around the blade.

After a minute, I spoke up.

"Might we have the honor of knowing the name of our opponent?"

He looked at us, and then closed his eyes.

"Cloud," he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Cloud," said Kari. "I'm-" he cut her off.

"I don't care what your names are. Let's just do this."

"O…kay," said Kari.

"Prepare yourselves," said Cloud.

The battle started, and Cloud picked up his sword. He began hurtling it at us with lightning speed.

"Whoa! Look at this guy move, Leo!" yelled Jack. "That sword has got to weigh at least fifty pounds!"

Jack was right, it had to be at least that much, and he was wielding it effortlessly.

"Hah!" yelled Cloud.

He stabbed at me, but missed. He slashed at me a couple of times, missing me the first time, but then hitting me the second.

"Huh!" he yelled.

He jumped into the center of the arena and stabbed his sword into the ground. It sent out a wave of energy in all directions.

After a few more tries, we managed to land a few blows on Cloud, but he just brushed us off, and then repaid our attacks tenfold!

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

He began to glow a hazy purple color. Just then, we saw a wing on his left shoulder, resembling that of a vampire's wing. He began flying around and striking us left and right with his sword.

"Cure!" yelled Donald. He used that spell a few more times, and we felt good as new.

"What element was that?" asked Ryan.

"That was the Cure Element!" answered Donald.

We all ganged up on Cloud after his wing went back inside his cape and he landed. We all hit him once with the Keyblade. After that, he fell to the ground. He was just about ready to get back up, when the battle was cut short… by a giant black three-headed dog!

We looked around, and we saw the man who gave us the pass.

"Oh, yeah, and one more rule that I forgot to mention: Accidents happen."

We braced for a blow from it, but it never came. We saw a man standing in front of it holding it up, and preventing its front paws from landing. He had a blue cape, red hair, a red headband, and he had Cloud slung over his shoulder.

"Herc!" yelled Phil.

"Phil! Get them out of here!" the man yelled.

"You heard him! Let's go!" yelled Phil.

We made our way back into the Coliseum entrance.

"That was a close one. Hercules should be able to handle Cerberus, but…"

"There's a chance he won't be able to?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm going back in there." said Sora.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Phil.

"I can be, and I am. You can decide whether I'm hero material or not," said Sora.

We all followed him back out to face the giant dog. Cerberus looked around and found us.

"Kids, I got to words for you: Attack!" yelled Phil.

"I can't believe we're taking advice on heroics from a dude that can't even count," remarked Jack.

"Just go with it, man," said I.

We all started attacking the dog. Eventually, after about fifteen minutes, we learned that we needed to take out all three of its heads. It wasn't easy. We had to distract it long enough to get on its back and thrash at its head, and the dark balls of energy that he brought out of the ground didn't make it any easier. After a while, though, we had delivered the final blow to the third head, and it passed out.

"We did it!" yelled Maya.

We went back into the hall and met with Phil. He granted us Hero Status, which allowed us to go into the Coliseum whenever we chose.

"And so, I hereby dub thee Junior Heroes. Further-"

"Hey, what do you mean, 'Junior Heroes?'"

"You aren't there, yet. You still have a long way to go."

"How do we become true heroes, then?" asked Goofy.

"Well, it's something you're just going to have to discover for yourself, just as I did!" said Hercules.

"Okay, we'll start by winning in the games," said Sora.

"You guys will have to come back MUCH later. We still have to clean up that mess that the dog made."

With that, we walked out of the hall. We were getting ready to leave when we spotted Cloud sitting on the steps.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," answered Cloud.

"Why did you go along with that guy, anyway?"

He looked down, and closed his eyes while he explained it.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness and couldn't find the light."

He stood up.

"You'll find it. I know. We're searching, too," said Sora.

Cloud just looked at Sora.

"For your light?"

Sora nodded his head. Cloud walked up and put something in his hands.

"Don't lose sight of it."

He began to walk off, but Sora stopped him.

"Hey! How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved," he asked.

Cloud closed his eyes and moved a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I think I'll pass."

With that, we went our separate ways. He went to the Coliseum, and we went to the Gummi Hangar to leave.

To Be Continued…

I will update soon. Read and review.


	7. Deep Jungle

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: After departing from the Olympus Coliseum, we depart for the Deep Jungle.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Seven

"Deep Jungle"

I'm sorry to disappoint any of my readers. I decided not to include a Deep Jungle chapter in this Fanfic. This part of the Kingdom Hearts game was uber boring. I'm sure that anybody who has ever played the Kingdom Hearts games would agree.

Long story short: Me and friends land on jungle world. Me and friends get separated from Sora. Clayton find us and lead us back to camp. Sora meet Tarzan and make way back to camp. We leave to find the gorillas, thinking gorillas will help find Sora's friends. We find out that Clayton use this as excuse to kill gorillas. Jane tell Clayton never to go near gorillas again. We find Sabor the Leopard. We kill leopard and get equipment. We find Clayton by waterfall and find out that he commands Stealth Sneak (Giant Chameleon Heartless). We defeat Clayton and Stealth Sneak. Kerchak show us way through waterfall in gratitude. We climb up waterfall and find Keyhole, but not Sora's friends. We aim Keyblades at Keyhole and Lock it. Gummi Block fall out of Keyhole. We take Gummi Block back with us to show Leon.

To Be Continued…

Sorry about the caveman talk, but I was in a hurry, and like I said, the part with Tarzan was uber boring. I will update soon.


	8. Gummis and Keyholes

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: We left the Deep Jungle to talk to Leon in Traverse Town.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Eight

"Gummis and Keyholes"

We flew back to traverse town in our Gummi Ship to meet up with Leon and talk to him about the Gummi Blocks that we found.

When we arrived, we didn't find Leon. We checked in the hotel in the second district, but found nothing. We checked the abandoned house in the third district, but we didn't find anything there, either.

"Wait a sec!" said Kari.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I remember Leon mentioning something about a secret waterway that you can get to from the first district," answered Kari.

"Well, then, lead the way, Kari," said Lisa.

She did so. She led us back to the first district, to a dark alleyway.

"Here is where we stop," she said.

"But, there's nothing here," said Ryan.

"Oh, yes, there is," said Kari with a mischievous tone.

She drew her Keyblade and began hacking at the wooden fence in the alleyway. Finally, after about a hundred slashes, a hole appeared in the fence.

"Come on," commanded Kari.

We followed her into the hole, until we found that our feet were getting soaked. We discovered the waterway. Near the end of the tunnel, we saw a light. Yuffie, Leon and Aerith were standing by it, conversing with each other.

"Hey, Leon!" yelled Sora.

"Hey, Sora," he replied. "What are you guys doing back so soon?"

"Oh, we came to tell you about something we found!" said Maya.

"What is it?" asked Yuffie.

"This," said Jack, showing them the Gummi Block we found.

"Where did you find it?" asked Aerith.

"We found it in a Keyhole, in a world called, 'The Deep Jungle,'" answered Tania enthusiastically.

"You found a Keyhole?" asked Leon.

"Yeah, the Keyblades automatically locked it," said Sora.

"Good, we don't have to worry about losing that world, now," said Aerith.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every single world has a Keyhole," explained Leon. "and every Keyhole leads to the Heart of that world."

"Which means that there's bound to be one in this town!" said Ryan.

"Correct," said Aerith.

"How did you figure all of this out?" asked Maya.

"It was in Ansem's reports," said Aerith.

"The Heartless are in search of the Keyhole. When they find it, they enter the heart of the world through the Keyhole, and begin doing something to it, and then, it will eventually disappear," said Leon.

"WHAT!?!?" we all yelled at the same time.

"That's the very reason we need the Keyblades," said Leon.

"All the worlds' Keyholes need to be locked," said Aerith.

"And you're the only ones who can lock them," said Yuffie.

"But no pressure," I said, sarcastically.

"You know, seeing other worlds while looking for these Keyholes isn't such a bad thing," said Leon.

"You're probably right," said Donald.

"We've got to find Sora's friends and King Mickey!" said Goofy.

"I guess you're right. Okay! Let's go!" said Sora.

"Guys! The Gummi Block!" said Jack.

"Oh, right!" said Sora. "I almost forgot. Leon, do you know what this Gummi Block is for?" he asked.

Leon put a hand to his head as if trying to think.

"You might try asking Cid," said Aerith.

"Why? When did HE become a Gummi Ship expert?" asked Ryan.

"Just ask him, you'll see," said Yuffie.

"Oh, wait. Sora, take this with you," said Leon.

"What's this for?" asked Tania.

"That stone holds untold power. I've been carrying it. It's brought me luck, but, I figure, you guys might need it more than I do," said Leon.

"What do you do with it?" asked Ryan.

Leon put his hand to his head again. He must not have known how to use it.

We gave up trying to figure out what it does, and went to see Cid at his accessory shop. We walked up to the front counter and found him reading a newspaper.

"Cid?" asked Ryan.

"WHOOA!" exclaimed Cid.

"Whoa, calm down, Cid. It's us," said Maya.

"Don't ever do that again!" said Cid. "What do you guys need, anyway?"

"We came to ask you about this," said Sora, putting the Gummi Block on the front counter.

"What is it? Well, what do you know! It's a Gummi Block!" said an excited Cid.

"Yup," said Donald.

"What is it for?" asked Lisa.

"You're flyin' in a Gummi Ship and you don't know nothin' about Navi-Gummis? You bunch of pinheads. Inter space ain't no playground."

"We don't know much about Gummi Ships, so what?! We have to use the Gummi Ship to see other worlds. We don't have a choice," said Sora.

"Whoa, you don't have to get so uptight about it. No hard feelins, all right? I guess I could give y'all a hand with it.

"Thanks a lot," said Sora.

"I'll tell you simply. With Navi-Gummies, you can go to new worlds. You want me to put it on your ship?

We all nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"I'll install it for you, but I have to deliver something before I do anything else," said Cid.

"Then… what were you doing reading the paper?" asked Ryan.

"Never you mind!" said Cid.

"What do you need delivered?" asked Jack.

"It's this book. It's ancient. A guy brought it in, and it was practically falling apart. It's too beat up to put back together, but overall, I did okay putting the pieces back in. So, anyway, would you mind delivering it for me? It's supposed to be delivered to the old house just past the third district. You should find a fire sign on the wall."

Cid gave us the book, and suddenly, we felt a violent shaking under our feet! After a while, the shaking stopped, and we heard a bell tolling.

"Son of a buck. What was that?" asked Jack.

"Hmm? Oh, that was the bell over the Gizmo Shop. You can go check it out if you want, but first, that book needs delivered, so get going," said Cid. "Oh, and when you're done, stop by the house in the third district."

We found a panel in the third district after defeating a few new Heartless. The fire emblem on the panel was glowing. Kari used the fire element.

"Fire!" she yelled.

The fire hit the panel, and it opened to reveal a dark hollow. It had a small island in the center, and it was surrounded by water. There were also stepping stones that were… moving back and forth?

We moved across the stepping stones into a house that was on the small island. We went inside to see what we could find, but there was nobody there.

I looked over at Sora. He had a blank expression on his face. After a little while, he spoke.

"Kairi?" he asked.

"Sora?" asked Goofy.

Sora looked at us, then back at the spot where he was looking. He lowered his head to the ground. Suddenly, we heard a voice behind us.

"Well, well, well. You've all arrived sooner than I had expected."

"What? You knew we were coming?" asked Jack.

"Of course."

We looked at him from head to toe. He had a blue shirt on, blue shoes, and a tall blue hat. He had half-moon shaped spectacles, and he had a long white beard.

"Are you a Heartless?" asked Ryan.

"He sure doesn't look like one," said Donald.

"Oh, no. My name is Merlin. I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home! Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?" asked Goofy.

"Yes. Donald, Goofy, and who might you all be?"

"I'm Sora," said Sora.

"I'm Leo."

"I'm Jack."

"I'm Maya."

"I'm Tanya."

"I'm Ryan."

"And I'm Lisa."

"Ah, so you are the wielders of the Keyblade," said Merlin.

"What did the King ask us to do?" asked Donald.

"Just a moment, let me get my things," said Merlin. "ALAKAZAM!" he yelled.

He opened a bag, and a long line of books, phials and other living supplies cam out of it, and one by one, they began to grow and set themselves on shelves. In a few moments, the spacious cottage that we were standing in finally looked like somebody lived there.

"There, now," said Merlin. "Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We'll start anytime you wish. Tell me when you're ready to begin training. Oh, and, uh, one more thing…"

He pointed to a small model carriage on the floor. It disappeared to be replaced by a kind-looking old lady with a blue hood.

"Who are you?" asked Ryan.

"I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your King asked me to help as well. I will be assisting you alongside Merlin throughout your journey.

"I don't know how much help I can be but feel free to stop by this cottage anytime you want," said Merlin.

"Hey, uh, Merlin?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, m'boy?" asked Merlin.

"Cid gave us this book…"

"Oh, yes, that book. So, Cid asked you to give this to me? Thank you all so much. Would you like to know what kind of book this is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was an interesting book, so I asked Cid if he could repair it for me. I guess I'll put it here somewhere for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Feel free to take a look at it whenever you feel like it. Tell Cid that I thank him for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours. Leon gave it to you, correct? You should talk to the Fairy Godmother about it."

"Typical old man, eh?" said Ryan.

"Fairy Godmother?" asked Sora.

"Yes, Sora?" she asked.

"Do you know what this is for?"

"Oh, the poor dear! He has been turned into a Summon Gem!"

"Summon Gem?" asked Sora.

"The creature trapped inside this gem lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world disappears, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a Summon Gem instead of disappearing with his world."

"Is there a way to change him back?" asked Tanya.

"Yes, but only in a spirit form. Watch this! Bibbity Bobbity Boo!"

"What is this?" asked Sora.

"I feel… funny," said Ryan.

"I feel this strange power… surging through me," said Jack.

"Cool!" exclaimed Maya.

"Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored, they will return there. Sora, please help save them," said the Fairy Godmother.

"Don't worry, we will," said Sora.

(Author's Note: I will not be doing this every time me and my friends earn a new Summon Gem. It will just cut into the story time. So, just assume from Hollow Bastion onward that me and my friends have all the summons.)

"You'd best go see Cid before going anywhere else," said Merlin.

We walked out into the third district, and met with a group of Heartless, but before we could attack, someone came up and slashed them with a sword that looked very much like a bat wing.

There in the alleyway stood a boy with blue pants, a sleeveless yellow and black shirt, and long, spiky, silver hair.

"There you are!" said the boy. "What's going on?"

"Riku!" yelled Sora.

Sora ran up to the boy and grabbed his mouth and tried to open it.

"Hey, cut it out!" said the boy.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" asked Sora.

"I hope not," answered the boy. "It took me forever to find you, you know?"

"This is Riku?" asked Kari.

"Yep," said Sora.

Kari looked at Riku for a moment, and when I looked at her, I saw that she had blushed crimson. She was also smiling like she had won the lottery.

"Kari?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, still smiling.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm all right," she said, snapping back to normal.

"Wait, Riku! Wait a sec! Where's Kairi!?" asked Sora.

"She's not with you? Well, don't worry I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now."

Just then, he turned around, and a shadow appeared behind him.

"We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-"

He was cut off by the sound of Sora's Keyblade wiping out the shadow.

"Leave it to who?" he asked.

"Sora, what did you-"

Sora put his Keyblade to his side.

"I've been looking for you, and Kairi, too, with their help," he said, indicating me, my friends and Donald and Goofy.

"Who are they?" asked Riku.

"My name is-" began Donald, only to be cut off by Sora.

"We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you."

"Really?" began Riku. "Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed.

"Oh, and guess what?" asked Goofy. "Sora and the others are the Keyblade Masters."

"Who would've thought it?" asked Donald

"What's that mean?!" we asked.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" asked Riku.

We looked at him, then back at Sora. Riku had swiped it from him.

"Huh? Hey, give it back!"

He jumped forward to get his weapon back, but Riku jumped backwards, and continued to look at it.

"Catch," he finally said, tossing the weapon back to Sora.

Sora caught it, and turned his attention back to Riku.

"Okay, so, you're coming with us too, right?" asked Sora. We have this awesome Gummi Ship. Wait 'til you see it!"

"No, he can't come!" said Donald.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Forget it!"

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

"I don't care!"

"He's gone!" said Goofy.

We looked up, and sure enough, Riku was nowhere to be seen.

"Riku?" asked Sora. "Nice going. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too.

I looked behind and saw Kari blushing ruby red.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" she responded.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me…" I said, with an evil smile.

We proceeded back to the small abandoned house in the third district. We engaged in conversation wit Cid, Yuffie, Aerith and Leon.

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" asked Cid. "I hear she's in town."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Tanya.

"She's a witch, man, she's a mean ol' witch!"

"She's the reason that this town is inhabited with Heartless. Don't make the mistake of underestimating her," said Leon.

"She's been using the Heartless for years," said Aerith.

"We lost our world, thanks to her," said Leon. "and me."

"Why?" what did you do?" asked Ryan.

"I tried to fight off the Heartless, but I failed. Now they have complete control of our world."

"It's not your fault, Leon," said Aerith.

"Yeah, the Heartless outnumbered us a hundred to one!" said Yuffie.

Leon just stood silent.

"It's been nine years since that happened," said Leon.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys," said Cid.

"That's awful!" said Donald.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem the Wise. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless," said Cid.

"Where is the report, anyway?" asked Maya.

"We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed," said Leon.

"I'm sure Maleficent holds most of the pages," guessed Cid. "So, you delivered the book, right? That Navi-Gummi you gave me is installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me, and I'll install it for you. I threw in a warp Gummi for the heck of it, so now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job."

"'Real job'?" asked Jack."

"You don't know? Well, come see me in the first district when you have time."

He walked out the door, and Aerith spoke up.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District."

"That big one over the Gizmo Shop that rang a little while ago?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah," said Yuffie. "There's a legend about it, you know."

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there," said Aerith in a defeated tone.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens," said Cid.

We walked out to the second district, and hurried over to the Gizmo Shop. We made our way to the roof, and were immediately surrounded by Heartless. We defeated them almost instantly, but little did we know that even bigger trouble was yet to come. We smashed through the boards that were blocking our way out into the bell chamber. And there the rope sat, waiting to be pulled.

"Cid said ring the bell three times, right?" asked Lisa.

"Yep," said Sora.

"Ah, what could it hurt?" asked Jack.

He walked up to the rope, and pulled on it once. We felt a rumble at our feet.

"Earthquake!" said Donald.

"No, look!" said Kari.

She pointed out to the opposite side of the second district. The pattern on the wall behind the water fountain had changed after the rumbling stopped.

"Two more times?" asked Jack.

We nodded our heads simultaneously. Jack then pulled the rope once more, and the pattern rotated again. He pulled it once more, and instead of a pattern, we found a Keyhole!"

"It's the Keyhole to this world!" I said.

"Let's go! We have to lock it with the Keyblades!" said Kari.

We all headed down to the Keyhole, but before we could even raise our Keyblades, a giant Heartless appeared out of nowhere!

"Guard Armor again?" asked Jack.

"Looks like he didn't learn his lesson last time!" said Sora.

We began slashing at its torso, knowing that the Guard Armor would not be able to function without it.

Donald hit it with Thunder spells, but once, when he said it…

"THUNDARA!" yelled Donald.

The bolts of lightning were bigger this time!

"Did the thunder element get an upgrade?" asked Kari.

"It looks that way," said Lisa.

"Donald, one more time! It's almost dead!" I said.

"You've got it! THUNDARA!"

That did it. The Guard Armor fell to the ground, unmoving, but where was the Heart?

"The Heart's not coming out!" said Tanya.

"That's why. Look!" said Kari.

The armor began moving again, but this time, it transformed. The torso turned upside-down, the head opened to reveal a pair of glowing yellow eyes, the feet, crunched to form hands, and the arms flattened out like feet. It turned the hem of its armor towards us, and it started glowing.

"Son of a buck," said Jack.

Whatever it was inside the armor was fired at that exact second. We made every effort to fight the armor, but after a while, we became a little winded. Okay, not a little. A lot! Sora was already bent on one knee, gasping.

"It's no use," said Sora.

"Sora, I've got an idea," said Goofy. "You remember that stone that the Fairy Godmother gave us?"

Sora's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah. Of course!"

"Use it!" said Maya.

Sora picked the gem out of his pocket, pressed it to his chest, and…

"Give me strength!" he said. He moved his Keyblade in an unlocking motion.

Sora and Donald disappeared. We saw a shape in the sky. It looked like a lion. Suddenly, it stepped out of the sky, and it took the form of a real-life lion! It raised its head and…

RRROOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

_Simba, _said a voice in my head.

"Power!" yelled Sora.

Simba reared its head, and let out the loudest roar I'd ever heard.

RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!

The "Opposite Armor" (We decided to call it that) fell to the ground, and vanished. Before it did so, however, a heart came out of it and floated toward the sky.

The Keyblades emitted a bright light, and fixed themselves on the Keyhole. A beam of light radiated from each one, shooting into the hole. After a second, we hear a dull clunk. Another Navi-Gummi came out of the Keyhole.

We found Cid standing next to what looked like an abandoned refreshment stand. Apparently, he ran a Gummi Ship Shop. He took the Gummi Block from us and installed it on our ship.

Later, we decided to stop by the accessory shop and pick up some new equipment. We looked on the floor, and saw what looked like a marionette looking under the desk.

"Well, well! As I live and breathe!" said Jiminy. "If it isn't Pinocchio!"

"Oh, hi, Jiminy!" said the marionette, speaking to… wait, speaking?

"What in the worlds are you doing down there?" asked Jiminy.

"Um…" the boy began, looking up for a minute. "Playing Hide and Seek."

"I just don't believe it. And here I was up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the-" He looked up. He was surprised at something. "Pinocchio!"

We saw that Pinocchio's nose had gotten longer.

"Pinocchio! Are you telling the truth!?" asked Jiminy.

"Yes!" said the puppet. His nose then grew longer.

"What? Does his nose get longer when he doesn't tell the truth?" asked Ryan.

"Correct," began Jiminy. "Okay, what is this?" he asked, indicating what Pinocchio was looking at.

"It was a present," said Pinocchio.

"No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! As plain as the nose on your face!"

"But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?" asked Pinocchio.

"Oh, my!" said Jiminy. Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!"

"That's right!" said Pinocchio. "You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around."

His nose then shrunk back to normal.

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" asked Jiminy.

"Oh! Do you know where father is?" asked Pinocchio.

"He's not with you?" asked Jiminy.

"Jiminy! Let's go find father!" said Pinocchio.

"Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me."

"We will?" asked Sora.

I elbowed him.

"I- I mean, yes, we will."

"Well, shall we go, Sora?"

"You could have asked us first, you know."

After that, we headed out of the accessory shop, and into the Gummi Hangar, for we would soon depart for…

Agrabah

To Be Continued…

(A/N: Sorry if this seems a little unoriginal. I had to refer to the script, 'cuz I couldn't remember 90 of it. Read and review. Tell me what you think!)


	9. Agrabah

"My KH Adventure"

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: We go to Agrabah, and meet Aladdin, Genie, and Jasmine. We help Aladdin rescue Jasmine and stop Jafar from taking Agrabah's Keyhole.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Nine

"Agrabah"

My friends and I had just landed in the middle of a desert. After a moment of wondering where on God's green worlds we had landed, we decided to find out.

"What is this place?" asked Jack.

"I'm not picking up anything on my laptop," said Kari.

"It's probably the traces of metal in the sand. It's throwing us off course," said I.

"Well, we're not leaving the way we came in," said Sora.

"Maybe someone could help us over there!" said Goofy. We all looked in the direction of his finger. He was pointing at what looked like a palace, surrounded with walls. It was huge.

"It's worth a shot," said Lisa.

With that, we set off to meet the front gates of this palace. We had no more than entered the front gate when…

"Heartless!" yelled Ryan.

A pair of Shadows, a Large Body and a pair of Green Requiems surrounded us. Soon after they appeared, some more came to join them. Four of them were wearing veils and turbans and carrying scimitars. Two of them looked like Large Bodies, but with turbans and thick-hemmed red vests.

"Hehe. New guys," said Ryan.

"Let's get them!" said Sora.

Sora then lunged at a Shadow with his Keyblade, but missed. The Shadow ducked into the floor and evaded it. Believe me, if there's one thing that is annoying about the Shadows, it's that they can actually _move_ like shadows. But, that Shadow was in for it when he came out of the floor, for Sora took it out with one swipe from his Keyblade. I jumped over Sora's Keyblade and took out the other Shadow, also with one swipe. Ryan shot a couple of Thunder spells at a Requiem, but to no avail. That was when he decided to go with physical attacks. He eventually managed to take it out. Lisa became occupied with a pair of "Bandits." (That's what we decided to call the Heartless that bore the scimitars.) The ones that looked like Large Bodies (We decided to call them "Fat Bandits.") started blowing fire at us, but, with a few blows to the back, Sora, Kari, and Jack took them both out. Maya somehow became trapped by the other pair of Bandits, but I destroyed them both before they had a chance to harm her. Tania had an altercation with the other Requiem. She delivered an upward slash at it as it was coming to heal a Shadow. Donald and Goofy destroyed said Shadow with her help. We were victorious.

"All right. Now, let's start looking for that Keyhole," said Jack.

"Right," said Sora.

"Give me a second to enter those," said Kari.

She began typing like mad on her computer, and entered the two new Heartless we had discovered.

Suddenly, Kari spotted something behind us. She pointed it out, and we saw the face of a woman looking out at us between a pair of ceramic pots.

"Who's there?" asked the woman.

"We're your friends. We're not with those Heartless," said Kari.

The woman came out of her hiding spot and greeted us.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leo," I said.

"Maya," said the girl next to me.

"Lisa," said the youngest girl.

"Tania," said Maya's sister.

"Jack," said my best friend.

"Ryan," said my brother.

"Donald Duck," said the magician.

"Goofy," said the knight.

"I'm Sora," said the islander.

"And I'm Karina," said the flame-haired girl.

"I'm Jasmine," said the woman. "My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"Agrabah?" asked Tania. "Is that what this place is called?"

"So, that would make you a princess, right?" asked Ryan.

"That's correct," said Jasmine. "But, my father has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

"Who the heck is Jafar?" asked Jack.

"He's the royal vizier," explained Jasmine. "He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah."

"'Evil powers' here having the meaning of 'Heartless,'" said Maya.

"He's now desperately looking for something… something he calls the 'Keyhole.' Jafar caught me trying to escape, but… _he _helped me."

"Who is _he_?" I asked.

"We were hiding near the palace, but he left some time ago to take care of something… I hope Aladdin's okay."

We suddenly heard a voice above us.

"Aladdin? And where might I find this street rat?"

We looked up, and saw Jafar standing on top of one of the houses.

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."

"Jasmine, run!" yelled Sora.

We all summoned our Keyblades and got ready to fight the sorcerer.

"Ah, the ones who hold the Keys."

The coward disappeared in a puff of smoke. In his place, there appeared a battalion of Heartless.

"All right, guys," said Sora. "Let's get 'em!"

Two Fat Bandits were blocking our way out. We also noticed two pots in the corner. At that moment, an insignia that looked like a crossed-out heart appeared on both of them, and then legs sprouted out of the bottom.

"Geez!" said Ryan. "Is there anything in these worlds that WON'T turn into a Heartless?!"

"I sincerely doubt it!" said Kari. She started fighting with one of the Fat Bandits, along with Sora. Tania and her sister decided to surprise the other Fat Bandit. Ryan and I busied ourselves with taking out the two Pot Spiders, and Goofy and Donald somehow managed to lead out a pair of Shadows, which they promptly took care of. After the battle, we stood there, exhausted.

"We need to find some place to lay low," I said. "How long have we been fighting these buggers?"

"By my count, I'd say four days," said Kari.

I nodded.

"We definitely need a place to rest."

"Shouldn't we find that Aladdin dude?" asked Ryan.

"It wouldn't hurt," I said, "But right now, we're not in very good shape for it. We just came to this world, and we're already exhausted. And that fight with the Opposite Armor didn't help much. So, before we go looking for him, I think we could all use an hour of sleep."

"He's got a point," said Maya. "Our minds can't even function right now."

"Let's start looking for a place," said Jack.

We then began looking for a place to rest, and then, we stumbled upon a passage which had a pole inside.

"You never know," said Sora. He led the way up the pole, and when we got inside, we found a place to rest. By no means was it cozy, but it at least had shade from the sun, and it had places to lay down.

"I think this place will do for now," I said.

"Hey, Leo! Look!" said Ryan.

We all filed over to Ryan's spot, and looked at what he was pointing at. We found a block holding down a purple, blue and yellow rug. What was wrong with this picture? The rug was moving.

"Hold on a sec!" said Jack to the rug. "We'll get you out of there."

We all got behind the block, and moved it off the rug. It stood up on its tassels, as if it were a person without a head. It held out one of its upper tassels to Sora, which he took. It then shook Sora's hand, and levitated a few feet in the air.

"Hey, do you think you can help us?" asked Maya.

The rug made a gesture in acknowledgement.

"You see, we're trying to find this guy," said Leo. "I think his name is Aladdin. Do you know where he can find him?"

The rug twitched with excitement, and pointed out the window, toward the desert. It gestured for us to follow it down the hole.

"I think it knows where he is," I said.

We followed the rug out into the desert, where it took to the air. It made sure to go slow, so that we could keep up with it. It even offered us rides every so often. We didn't think that a six by four rug would be big enough to hold us all, so we rode it sparingly. It led us to a dark part of the desert where we found a sinkhole, inside of which was a boy of about nineteen or twenty, and a small monkey. Just as we were going to help them, however, a horde of Heartless surrounded us.

"Uh-oh," said Maya. "We've got company, guys."

"Don't worry," I said. "We can take them."

A couple of Fat Bandits brought in a long breath, and released it at us in the form of a blaze of fire. We dodged out of the way just in time, but landed right in front of a bunch of Bandits, which began attacking us with their swords. Each of us began dueling one while Donald and Goofy attacked the Fat Bandits. Jack defeated his Heartless and focused his attention on a Fat Bandit that was sneaking up behind Donald and Goofy. He aimed his Keyblade at it and yelled.

"BLIZZARA!"

A large ice crystal was emitted from his Keyblade, and vanquished the Fat Bandit.

"Good job, Jack!" said Donald.

"Thanks!" replied Jack.

"How much energy do you have left, Donald?" asked Sora.

"Lots! Why?!"

"Try that Thunder spell!"

Donald hesitated, but did as he was told.

"THUNDARA!"

Bolts of lightning came down, and vanquished the remaining Heartless.

"Good job, everyone!" I said. We then proceeded to the sink hole to help the boy out of the hole. As we brought him and his monkey out, more Heartless appeared around us. We were just about to attack, but the boy brought something out of his sash.

We looked at his hands, and saw that he had brought out a lamp. He then began rubbing it.

"Genie! Get rid of these guys!" said the boy.

The lamp began smoking, and from the smoke emerged a blue humanoid figure.

"Wish number one, coming right up!" he exclaimed.

Just then, the Heartless disappeared, and we made a break for the desert. When we arrived, we decided to stop and take a rest, and introduced ourselves to the boy.

"My name is Aladdin."

"That was an awesome thing back there!" said Ryan. "How did you do that?"

"Magic lamp," said Aladdin. "Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. Legend has it that whoever possesses the lamp, can be granted any wish he wants."

Just then, the Genie came back out of the lamp.

"That's right! You're looking at the one and only Genie of the LAMP!"

He snatched the lamp from Aladdin and snatched the lamp.

"Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted!"

"Any wish?" asked Donald.

"Three wishes to be exact," said the Genie. "And ixnay on the wishing for more wishes."

"Are there any limitations?" asked Maya.

"Three of them, actually," said the Genie. "Uh, rule number one! I can't kill anybody."

He moved his hand through Donald's neck, severing his head from his body.

"AAAGH!" screamed Donald.

"But you'd be surprised at what you can live through," said the Genie, picking up Donald's head, and reattaching it. It was as if it was never off.

"Uh, rule number two! I can't make anyone fall in love with somebody else. RULE NUMBER THREE!"

He changed into an older form that was green all over. He spoke in a puny, raspy voice.

"I can't bring anyone back from the dead… It's not a pretty picture. I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!"

He reverted back to normal.

"Other than that, you got it! And Al here has just made his first wish!"

We heard a sound around us like people applauding.

"Now, Al, tell me, what would be your second wish?"

"Hmm… How about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?"

"Awright! You got it! Four hundred servants, three palaces and a million camels loaded with gold! Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

Aladdin chuckled.

"Heh, thanks, but no thanks. Anyway, how about holding that wish until we get back to Agrabah?"

"Uh… why a prince?" asked Maya.

"Well… there's this girl… in Agrabah… named Jasmine. But, she's a princess. She could _never_ fall for a guy like me…"

"Princess?" asked Tanya.

"Jasmine?" asked Ryan.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" I said. "She's in trouble, Aladdin!"

"What?! What are we waiting for?! Let's go! Carpet! Fly us there!"

The carpet lie down on the ground, and let us all on it.

"I didn't think it would hold all of us!" said Ryan.

"None of us did," I said.

It then began flying us to Agrabah, where we would rescue Jasmine.

"Ah…" said Genie. "Wind… sunshine… the great outdoors!"

"I guess… you don't get out much, do you?" asked Lisa.

"Comes with the job, kid."

He became a giant, muscular version of himself.

"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWEEEEEEEEERS!" he yelled in a booming voice. He then squeezed back inside the lamp.

"Itty bitty living space!" he said in a squeaky voice before reverting back to normal.

"I'm lucky to get out every century or two."

"Hey, Genie. How about I use that last wish of mine to… free you from the lamp?"

Genie looked at Aladdin.

"Oh, Al! You mean it?!"

"Genie, it's a promise! After we help Jasmine!"

We arrived outside the city, and began making our way toward the palace.

"Okay," I said. "We need a plan of action. Obviously, the palace will be heavily guarded, since Jafar has made his stronghold inside. We might have to find a way to draw him out, but if we're lucky, _he'll_ come to _us_. That's what we're hoping for, but in case he doesn't come out, we'll need to draw him out. We already know that he's after the Keyhole, so, more than likely, he'll be trying to take the Keyblades away from us. He knows that the Heartless can't come anywhere near the Keyblades, so he'll have to take them himself. He'll have to bring the princess with him in order to make sure that she doesn't try to escape. When that happens, Aladdin will call Genie, and we'll grab her, and save the princess."

"You really thought this out, didn't you, Leo?" asked Sora.

"Together, you guys. Together, we can do this. Let's go!"

We then began running toward the palace. When we got there, sure enough, there was Jafar, standing in front of the palace doors, Jasmine next to her.

"Genie! Save Jasmine!"

"You got it, Al!" He swooped down, and grabbed Jasmine from Jafar.

Just as Genie was bringing her back, however, red and purple parrot came down and swiped the lamp from Aladdin.

"Hey! Give that back!"

The parrot brought the lamp over to Jafar, and dropped it into his hand.

"I'm afraid your wish has been denied!" exclaimed Jafar.

"Genie!" said Aladdin.

"Sorry, Al!" exclaimed the Genie. "I have to, no matter how much I don't want to! And I _really_ don't want to!"

Genie disappeared, and dropped Jasmine into a pot. The pot turned into a Pot Spider and joined with a dozen other Pot Spiders.

"Now, I bid you farewell, street rats!" said Jafar. "Attack!"

The Pot Spiders form a giant centipede made of pots.

"Aladdin! Help!" pleaded Jasmine from inside one of the pots. We then began fighting the Pot Centipede. Tanya and her sister ran ahead to block its escape, and each of us busied ourselves with taking out the Heartless. Finally, after a lot of patience, we were able to defeat it, but we didn't see Jasmine anywhere…

"Jasmine!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"Hahahahahahahaha…" Jafar's evil laugh came.

"To the desert!" commanded Aladdin. He then led the way to the place where we found him, and Aladdin approached a spot. We felt the sand rumbling beneath us. All of a sudden, a figure that looked like a giant tiger head came out of the sand, and attacked us. It summoned a group of Heartless to aid it, and it shot energy from its eyes. We needed to get to its eyes and attack them in order to defeat him. We finally managed to beat it, and it granted us entry into its mouth. We followed the path down to a treasure room. After a few hours, we were flustered at our situation. We still had not found the princess or Jafar.

"Now I know why they call this place the Cave of Wonders!" said Ryan. "I wonder how we're going to get to Jafar!"

"Be patient, Ryan," I said.

Kari, of course, came up with an idea.

"I've got it! I've analyzed the schematics of the cave, and I've pinpointed a good place to look!"

"I thought this whole cave was made of sand," said Maya.

"It is, but for some reason, the metal in the sand is much lower than I would have guessed. Let's go! Time is definitely of the essence!"

We followed Karina to a room where Jafar was standing, Jasmine at his feet, a woman with horns on her head and carrying a scepter standing next to him, and Genie loafing around the room.

"Genie! My first wish! Show me the Keyhole!"

Genie gave Jafar a look of the most loathing, and snapped his fingers, revealing the Keyhole in one of the walls. Just then, the woman and Jafar noticed us.

"That boy again?" the woman asked.

"He's more persistent than I thought," said Jafar. "Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-"

"Wait a second," said Sora, stepping forward. "Are you Maleficent?

Maleficent disappeared without a word to any of us.

"Jafar! Let Jasmine go!" exclaimed Aladdin

"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess. One of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door…"

"Open…" began Goofy.

"The door?" asked Donald.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it! Genie! My second wish! Crush them!"

"Genie! No!" pleaded Aladdin.

"Sorry, Al… He has the lamp, now. I don't have a choice."

Genie and Jafar began attacking us. We began attacking Jafar, but if Genie attacked us, we only deflected his attacks, and if we needed to, we only struck to knock him out. The battle was almost too easy. Jafar was mortally weak, but we knew that he wasn't finished yet.

"Genie! My third wish! I wish to be an all-powerful genie!"

Just then, a hole burst in the floor, and Jafar went down it. We followed him down, and saw before us a sight that made us wish we were dreaming. Jafar had transformed into a one hundred foot-tall, red genie. He had black claws, sickening yellow eyes, and a voice that made one tremble when heard.

"Mother," said Jack.

"Look!" said Aladdin. He pointed at the parrot carrying Jafar's lamp.

"The lamp!" I said. "Good idea, Aladdin! Everyone, get the lamp!"

We began attacking Jafar, but our attacks had little effect. Once we hit the lamp, however, Jafar became mortally wounded. Jafar sent a last-minute shot at us, but missed and hit the lava. Once we defeated him, Sora took the lamp from Iago.

"Okay, Jafar! You wanted to be a Genie?! You got it! And everything that goes with it! Back to your lamp!"

Jafar screamed as he was sucked back into his lamp.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" exclaimed Sora.

Jafar's screaming ceased.

"Itty bitty living space," he finished, mimicking Genie.

Just then, the ground began to shake.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kari. "When Jafar hit that lava, he started a chain reaction! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" said Aladdin.

We jumped out of the hole, and moved toward one of the pedestals in the chamber to pick up Jasmine, when the Keyblades began glowing. We each pointed our Keyblades at the newly-opened Keyhole, and locked it. We then continued toward the pedestal, only to find that Jasmine was no longer there.

"Jasmine!" yelled Aladdin.

"Come on!" said Kari. "We're right on top of the cave's pressure point, and it's gonna blow!"

We hopped onto carpet, and flew as fast as we could out of the Cave of Wonders. When we finally came out, the Cave of Wonders closed and re-entered the sand from whence it came.

Later, we discussed the situation with Aladdin back at what we learned was his house.

"So… Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah… Sora, Leo, let's go find her."

"I'm sorry," said Sora. "We can't take you with us."

"Why- Why not?" asked Aladdin.

"Sure wish we could…" said Goofy.

"But we can't. If we take him to another world, it would be…"

"Muh- Mudd-"

"Meddling!"

"Aladdin. We'll find Jasmine," said Sora. "I promise."

"Uh… Hello!" said Genie. "Earth to Al! Hello! You still have one wish left! Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."

Genie cracked his knuckles.

"I… I wish… for your freedom, Genie."

Genie looked surprised.

"AL!"

The wisp below his belt became legs, and the manacles on his hands disappeared.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. Now, you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But, if you can, I'd like you to go with Sora and help him find Jasmine."

"Hmm… Sorry, Al. But I'm through taking orders from others!" said Genie, turning his back to us. "But… a favor, now that's entirely different! I guess I could give that a try! After all, we're pals, right, Al?"

"Genie…"

"Just leave it to me!"

Aladdin chuckled and bid us goodbye. Genie came on board the Gummi Ship with us.

"Nice digs, everyone. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, feel free to go wherever you want on this ship," I said. "We're going to find Jasmine, but before we do that, we could all use a few hours' sleep. Then, we'll head off to the next world."

"Good idea, Leo," said Ryan, through a yawn.

Each of us grabbed a separate room in the ship, and bunked down. It didn't take long for us to fall asleep. And we would need this peaceful sleep, because we would have nightmares after visiting…

Halloween Town

To Be Continued…


	10. Halloween Town

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: Me and my friends arrive in Halloween Town, where we help Jack stop Oogie Boogie from taking control of the Heartless.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Ten

"Halloween Town"

I woke up and looked outside the window of my quarters. The darkness and never-ending white dots of interspace were soothing to the eye and to the mind. I tried to go back to sleep at first, but then realized I must have gotten enough, so I made my way to the cockpit, where I found Kari typing on her laptop.

"Morning, Leo," she said.

"Hey, Kari. How'd you sleep?"

"Not too bad."

"What time is it?"

"By my clock, it's about 8:30 local time."

I looked down at my watch, only to realize that it had stopped. I took it off my wrist, and put it into my pocket.

"Nobody's driving the ship?" I asked.

"I talked to Cid before we left, and he decided to install an autopilot function."

"Good thinking."

She went back to typing on her laptop, and I looked over her shoulder.

"What are you working on, anyway?"

"I'm doing research on these princesses that Jafar mentioned. According to my research, there are a few well-known princesses in these worlds, and somehow, they've all gone missing."

"My guess is Jafar and whoever he's working with had something to do with it."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Can you pull up visuals on these princesses?"

"Well, like I said, I only found a few. The first one is Princess Aurora."

Kari hit a few keys and brought up a picture of a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair.

"Then there's a woman who goes by the name, 'Snow White.'"

She then brought up a picture of a woman with short, black hair, which had a ribbon in it. She was wearing an outfit that consisted primarily of blue and yellow.

"And then there's Jasmine. These are the only three I was able to find. Jafar mentioned that there were seven."

"If they haven't shown up in your database, then these other princesses might be hard to find. We'll have to keep an eye out for them."

"Since we know that all three of these princesses have been reported missing, it's safe to assume that Jafar and his buddies already have them. We'll have to keep him from getting the other four."

"I only hope we're not too late."

I sat down in the pilot seat, where Sora normally sat.

"How long have you been up, anyway?"

"I don't know. About an hour, maybe two. I was hardly able to sleep over Lisa."

"What do you mean?"

Kari pressed a few more keys, and pulled up an audio file. It played a loud noise over and over, which I could only assume was Lisa's snoring.

"She snores like gravel in a blender!"

"I'd get on the computer, too. But, you should hear my Uncle's snoring. You can hear it clear into the next three rooms."

Kari scoffed.

"I'll believe it when I hear it."

She continued typing on her computer.

"How long until we reach the next world?"

"About half an hour."

I pressed a button on the dashboard, and brought up a video screen. I pressed a button, and it showed the cargo hold. Donald was practicing a new spell. I turned off the screen and got up.

"I'm going to go check on the others, Kari. You ought to get some rest before we reach the next world."

"I already got some. I'm tanned, rested, fueled and ready for more action!"

"Good to hear, Kari."

I made my way back to the cargo hold, and found Donald, still practicing a spell.

"What's going on, Donald?"

"I'm practicing a new spell," said the duck.

"A new one?"

"I woke up and I felt it flowing through me. Let me demonstrate…"

He took a fighting position, and aimed at a target.

"Demi!"

A black ball of energy appeared in the air, and one of the boxes seemed to flatten to the ground.

"What spell was that?" I asked.

"That was a gravity spell."

"Wait a minute. Donald, you said you'd tell me what the other spells were. Could you please tell them to me?"

"Well, there are many different kinds of magic. Fire, Ice, Thunder, Gravity, Air, Healing, Protection, Magnetism, Time, Summoning, and Darkness. Those are the few types that I know of, but I have a feeling that we'll find more later."

"What was that spell that you just cast?"

"That was 'Demi,' the first rank of the Gravity spell."

"Mind if I give it a try?"

"Fly right at it."

I poised myself, and I cast the spell.

"Demi!" I cried.

The same black ball of energy appeared, and once again, flattened the box.

"This might come in handy in space battles."

"It's also good for getting airborne enemies down into striking range."

I looked down for a minute, and then back at Donald.

"You know, Donald. For a while, I thought you were just a hothead who knew nothing about magic."

Donald looked surprised, and then mildly upset.

"I'm glad that I was wrong, Don. You're alright," I said, offering my hand to our feathered friend.

Donald then smiled and shook my hand.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to practice. I need to check on everyone else."

"See you later, Leo."

I walked back up toward the cockpit. I stopped every once in a while to peek in a door. Everyone was fine. I eventually came to Maya and Tanya's room. Tanya was on one bed, snoring her head off. Maya was in a different bed, laying still, with earplugs in her ears. I closed the door, and continued up toward the cockpit.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps."

I opened the door to the cockpit, and took the seat next to Kari once again.

"Everyone looks to be alright."

"We won't be here in a minute," said Kari.

"What do you mean?"

"I just spotted a whole minefield full of Alexanders."

We looked out the window of the cockpit, and spotted them.

"Is there a way to maneuver through it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have to be very careful."

I took the controls, and I slowed the ship down.

"Watch out for that one on the right, Leo."

I moved the ship to the left, narrowly missed by an Alexander that was coming our way.

"That was close."

"I'll go wake the others," said Kari. "We may need them in case this gets worse."

"Okay. I'll keep us from getting hit by one of these things."

I moved the ship down, and fired the machine gun at one of the Alexanders coming our way. Ryan came running into the cockpit, followed by the others, with the exception of Genie.

"Kari just woke us up. What's going on?"

"We've just entered an Alexander minefield."

"I'm picking up something on the rear camera. A Heartless ship."

As we flew through interspace, an Ifrit ship flew past us.

"It followed us!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Probably going to the next world to tell its buddies that we're coming," said Jack.

"Well, it's not going to be around long enough to tell anybody about us," I said, firing the machine guns at him, subsequently causing the ship to explode.

"Just in case, though, I think we'd better get to our stations," said Sora. "For all we know, a whole fleet of Ramuhs could come in."

Kari slugged Sora.

"Don't jinx us!"

"Good news," said Goofy. "The next world's close. We just have to make it through this, and we'll be just fine."

I flew the ship through the minefield, and we finally made it to our destination. We landed the ship in a docking area, which was pitch-black, and absent any light.

"Whoa. Sure is dark in here," said Sora.

"Let's go outside, and take a look around," said Kari.

When we opened the doors, we immediately wanted to go back the way we came. The world we stepped into was like Transylvania.

"EEEEEK!" exclaimed Lisa. "This place is scary!"

"You're one to talk!" said Maya. We all looked at each other, and found that we had all changed. We each took the form of some kind of scary creature. Goofy looked like a werewolf with a gigantic screw coming out of his head. Donald looked like a mummy with no midsection. Sora looked like a vampire with small wings coming out of his shoulders, and fangs protruding from his upper lip. Tania looked like a zombie princess with an axe blade indented in her head. Jack's hair was all matted, and he was wearing a hockey mask. Ryan was as tall as me, and had bolts on his neck and many other parts of his body. Maya's hair had turned into snakes, and her skin was green. Lisa was a clown with smeared make-up and a twisted smile.

"How bad is it?" I asked as the others looked at me.

"Well, you aren't as bad as the rest of us. Look in that mirror over there," said Maya, gesturing toward a mirror by the door to the hangar.

I sidestepped halfway in front of the mirror, only to find that I looked normal. The only difference was that I was wearing a business suit for a strange reason.

"I look fine to me."

"Step all the way in front of it," commanded Jack.

I did as he said, and I nearly jumped at the sight of me. Half of my body looked perfectly normal, while the other half looked grotesque and sinister. The white of the eye was yellow, and made the pupil turn green, and it was wider than my other eye. The skin on my face was a bright purple color, and was scarred and deformed.

"I wonder if everyone in this world is this scary," I said.

"Don't worry about it!" said Donald. "If somebody scares us, we'll just scare them right back!"

With that, we made our way toward a dimly lit town.

"Hey," said Jack. "This is a little off-topic, but, do you guys mind calling me Jake from now on?"

We all stood befuddled at the question that came out of the blue.

"Um… No, but why?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I just don't like Jack as much as I do Jake."

"Fair enough," said Tanya. "Let's get going."

At the entrance of town, we found a scarecrow strapped to a sign which read:

Welcome to Halloween Town

"Definitely creepy enough," said Sora.

We walked past the sign, and saw Heartless standing at the entrance to town.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" asked Jack.

Just then, we started to hear an eerie music playing. Shadows began to form on gravestones, and scary creatures of all kinds began to sing.

(A/N: This next segment will be written in script format, then I will revert back to normal writing.)

Shadows:

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

We entered the town.

Pumpkins:

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

Ghosts:

_This is Halloween_

_Everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town_

_Everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

We entered a house, and under the bed we saw something horrifying.

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

We entered another house, and a monster came out from under the stairs.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Four vampires made their way out of a house on our right, singing their part barbershop-style.

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song_

In the square, we saw a small man with a large top hat, who we assumed was the mayor

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

In an alleyway, a trio of voices seemed to be coming from some trashcans.

_Round that corner, man_

_Hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce_

_And how you'll _

_Scream!_

The sources of the voices revealed themselves.

_This is Halloween_

_Red and black_

_Slimy green_

We saw a pair of witches flying our way.

_Aren't you scared?!  
Well, that's just fine!_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

We saw a talking tree with skeletons hanging from it.

_Everybody scream_

_Everybody scream!_

The skeletons spoke.

_In our town of Halloween_

We saw a large clown riding a unicycle.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face!_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

_I am the who when you call "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair._

_I am the shadow on the moon at night._

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The creatures began to sing in unison.

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job_

_But we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

Several of the creatures walked toward an acid well, carrying the scarecrow that we saw at the front of town. To our surprise, the scarecrow came to life, took one of the torches that the creatures were carrying, and set itself on fire. It started to dance a little.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now_

The scarecrow jumped into the acid well.

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

The creatures continued to chant "This is Halloween," and the Heartless, which Kari later decided to call, "Search Ghosts," bowed their heads and moved apart as a figure began to ascend from the acid well. Finally, the figure was fully out of the well, and did a mock gesture, as if to inspire fright. He was a tall figure. He looked like a rather large skeleton all dressed in black, and he looked very friendly for a monster. After this, all of the creatures began applauding.

"Bravo, Jack! These Heartless will be perfect for this year's Halloween!" said the mayor.

"I'm glad you think so, Mayor. But, there's something wrong with their movement. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror! I'm going to consult the doctor."

He then made his way toward a tall building. Since the Heartless weren't doing any harm, and the man seemed important in this town, we decided to follow him. We went inside the building to find him standing by a laboratory table next to an elderly man in a motorized wheelchair. On the table: a Search Ghost Heartless.

"Hmm…" said the one called Jack, "Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion."

"Nonsense!" squawked the man in the wheelchair. "My devices are always perfect!"

Suddenly, Jack seemed to come to a realization.

"Of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we could add a heart to that device?"

The doctor moved to a different side of the table.

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated."

Jack took out a large book and began to read from it.

"To make a heart, first, take a container with a lock."

The doctor brought out a heart-shaped container with a lock on it.

"We need the key to this thing first!"

Sora pulled us aside.

"I think we should help them," he said.

"Why?" asked Donald.

"Well, I'd like to see the Heartless dance! Wouldn't you?"

"Not really."

Tanya shrugged. "Well, we haven't got anything better to do. We might as well."

"Excuse me!" I said.

Jack turned to face us.

"May I help you?"

"We heard that you wanted to make a heart for the Heartless. We were wondering if you'd let us help you."

"Well, the container is useless without the key, but…"

"That's actually what we want to help you with," said Ryan.

"Here, let me demonstrate," said Sora. He placed his Keyblade up against the heart's lock, and shot a beam into it.

"It opened!" said the doctor.

Jack approached us.

"That was a good show, uh…"

"Sora," said Sora.

"Well, Sora, how would you and your friends like to be part of this year's Halloween?"

"We'd be honored," said Maya.  
"Where are my manners?" asked Jack. "I'm Jack Skellington. I'm the one in charge of preparing this town for Halloween."

Sora pointed at the table.

"What's that Heartless doing there?"

Jack looked at the Heartless on the table.

"The Heartless showed up in town a few weeks ago. We wanted to use them in this year's Halloween. So, me and the doctor are trying to improve the guidance system."

Jack picked up the book.

"Ingredients for a heart," said Jack. "Pulse."

The doctor put a small croaking frog on the table next to the container.

"Emotion," said Jack.

"Terror," said the doctor, scratching on a mirror.

"Fear," said Jack, putting down a spider.

"Hope and despair," said Jack, setting down a pair of snakes, which looked like they were eating each other.

"Mix it all together…"

The heart began to beat.

"And we have a heart. Alright, doctor. Power up the machine."

The doctor threw the switch, and electricity began to crackle. The machine began to hum loudly before finally dying.

"It failed!" cried the doctor. "Hmm… maybe we're missing some ingredients. Why don't we try adding memory?" He opened his head, and began scratching his brain. "Sally! Sally! Good for nothing girl! Why did I even bother creating her?!" He closed his head. "Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down."

"Not a problem. Fellas, would you like to accompany me?" asked Jack.

Sora and me step toward Jack.

"Let's go!" we said, simultaneously.

We stepped outside the door, and saw in front of us the Mayor of Halloween Town. Only this time, his face looked different. His face was all pale, and instead of an overly-stretched smile, there was a face of anguish and panic.

"Jack! Jack! The Heartless have begun attacking! We can't stop them!"

Jack scratched his head.

"Hmm… maybe our experiment triggered something. We'll handle the Heartless, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about. Come on, fellas! Let's go!"

He then led the way out of Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

We made our way slowly through Halloween Town. Jack had such a long stride, that when he walked normally, we had to run to keep up with him. Just as we were on our way to the graveyard, a group of Heartless jumped out at us. Three flying purple Heartless flew down from on top of a building. Soon after, three Heartless that looked like mummies joined them. They were also joined by three of the Search Ghosts that we met earlier.

"Oh, good," said Ryan. He launched an attack at one of the Search Ghosts. The Search Ghost blocked the attack, and made a swipe at him. Each of the monsters picked one of us to harass. Tanya, Maya and Ryan each got a Search Ghost, me, Kari and Sora each got a flying purple Heartless, and Donald, Goofy, and Jack engaged a trio of mummy heartless.

"Leo! Behind you!" exclaimed Jack as a Shadow began to creep up behind me.

I finished off the flying heartless, and swung my Keyblade around at the Shadow, obliterating it.

"God, I HATE those things!" I exclaimed.

"So do I, Leo! So do I!" exclaimed Jake, before busying himself with a Search Ghost that came to replace Ryan's. Donald began casting Fire spells at the airborne Heartless. Kari used a Thunder spell to get rid of the Shadows.

"Take that!" exclaimed Jack, as he began dancing as he demonstrated a pyrokinetic power. He struck down the remaining Heartless.

"That was some good fighting, Jack," I said. "How did you do that?"

"Why, I… don't know. It just all of a sudden came to me."

"Well, we could use some epiphanies like that," said Jake.

"Speaking of epiphanies, we still have to get that memory from Sally," said Jack. "She's usually in the graveyard at this time of night."

We made our way cautiously to the graveyard, and found a ghostly dog near one of the gravestones. It flew toward Jack, who then communicated with it.

"Zero, you haven't seen Sally anywhere have you?"

The dog flew off in the direction of another gravestone. Just then, a corpselike girl rose up from behind said gravestone.

"Is everything alright, Jack?"

"Everything's just fine, Sally. The doctor and I are trying to improve the Heartless' guidance system by adding a heart, but we need memory in order to make it work."

"'Memory?' You mean this?" she asked, holding up a forget-me-not.

Jack accepted the flower from Sally and held it up.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this… Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

"Nothing can compare to what I've got planned!" exclaimed Jack. "Once we finish this heart, the Heartless will dance just like I envisioned it!"

Sally looked both doubtful and fearful.

"Trust me. You're going to love it!"

We made our way out of the graveyard and back to Dr. Finkelstein's lab. We added the forget-me-not and another ingredient, "surprise," which we happened to acquire, into the heart.

"Here we go," said Dr. Finkelstein. "It's sure to work this time."

However, just as Dr. Finkelstein was about to throw the switch, a boy jumped out from behind the table, and knocked him out of his chair.

"What the-?!" exclaimed the doctor.

It was then that we saw the boy. He was holding the artificial heart in his hands, and he was wearing a skeleton costume. He ran off to join his friends, a girl wearing a witch costume, and a boy wearing a devil costume. They both ran out the door.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel! After them!" said Jack.

We ran outside the door, but could not find the three anywhere.

"We lost them!" said Ryan.

"I think I know where they went!" said Jack. "Follow me!"

The skeleton lead us to a tall mansion that was attached to a tree.

"I _knew_ that Oogie Boogie was behind this!" exclaimed Jack. "Come on, everyone. Let's go!"

Jack led us into the ravine housing Oogie Boogie's manor. After battling our way through a group of Heartless, we finally made it to the entrance of the manor. When we entered, we encountered the three hooligans who stole the heart from Dr. Finkelstein's lab. The three of them sprung forward and began attacking. I remember being frustrated, because they wouldn't quit jumping around. After a few minutes, Ryan finally managed to strike one of them, but to this day, I still can't remember which one he hit. Anyhow, after he hit them, they were stunned long enough for us to knock it out completely. After that, we made short work of the other two.

"It wasn't our fault!" exclaimed the kid dressed like a skeleton. "Oogie Boogie made us do it!"

Ryan bent down to their eye level.

"If you want to wake up tomorrow, I suggest you tell us where he is."

Maya put a hand next to her mouth and whispered to me.

"I didn't know that your brother could do that."

"Ryan can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be."

"Okay!" exclaimed the girl dressed like a witch. "Go through that door, and you'll reach his room!"

"Thank you," said Ryan. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some business with your boss."

We did as the kids instructed, and walked down the hall, and we reached a porthole, covered with a tapestry depicting a face that looked like a large sack. We moved through the porthole, and saw behind it a room full of all kinds of tortures. We looked across the room, and saw a figure that looked like a sack in the shape of a ghost. He was smiling at us in an evil way.

"Oogie Boogie!" yelled Jack, "Give us back that heart!"

The smile on his face got bigger, and when he spoke, it was with a Southern accent.

"You want it? Come on over and get it!"

Oogie then threw the heart into his mouth and downed it, causing us to gasp.

"Now, let's see if I can get their attention! Oh, HEARTLESS?!"

However, only two Gargoyles came down to aid him.

"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!"

We felt a rumbling beneath our feet, and a trap door collapsed, making us fall into the pit. We looked up, and saw a three- headed reaper come down on us, but we dodged before it could hit us. Oogie then began throwing dice at us, which exploded when they hit us. One of the dice hit Maya, knocking her backwards.

"Maya!" I cried. I ran over to her to make sure she was conscious, just as one of Oogie's dice came my way. Luckily, Donald zapped it with a thunder spell before it could hit either one of us.

"Maya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Leo. We've got to help the others. Come on!"

She ran toward the center of the rotating wheel, and began deflecting the dice that were being thrown at us. Donald ricocheted one of the dice from the floor to Oogie Boogie, who was wounded. Lisa and Ryan were being harassed by a pair of Gargoyles, and Goofy was trying to finish off a Shadow that came out of the floor. Just then, two Wight Knights jumped off of the pedestal where Oogie was standing, and began giving Jack and Tanya trouble. Sora came and assisted them. They would have finished them in less time if the Wights weren't so flexible. All of a sudden, Goofy did this spin move in the air, which knocked the two Wights away.

"Hey, Goofy's got a new attack," said Jake.

Just as he said that, a Search Ghost came up and began attacking him. He had to work hard to fight him off. However, we finally learned a pattern to Oogie Boogie's downfall. First, we would hit him with his own weapon, stunning him, and then we'd jump onto his platform, and inflict as much damage on him as we could before he knocked us back down again. After about three tries, we finally managed to rip out one of his seams.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhh!!" cried Oogie. It was then that we learned that Oogie was nothing more than a sack of bugs… which, to this day, still grosses us out.

After the last of the bugs had scurried away, we found Oogie's empty shell, and procured from it the stolen heart.

"So… that heart was a failure after all," said Jack.

We saw little point in taking back the heart, since it was all but useless. But once we turned to leave, the Manor began to shake. We ran as fast as we could to get outside, and once out, we saw that the house had an entirely different shape. It looked like Oogie Boogie with branches and black boils erupting from his body.

We ran up to him, and began attacking him. He offered little resistance. Every now and again, a Heartless would try to protect his body, but we finally destroyed him by destroying the boils on his body. After he was defeated, Oogie faded away wordlessly in a cloud of smoke, house and all. Upon this, the Keyblades started glowing, and they pointed toward the sky. We looked around us, and the small crevice that we were standing in was in the shape of a Keyhole. A beam of light shot from each of the Keyblades, and the Keyhole was locked.

We made our way back to Halloween Town, where Dr. Finkelstein and Sally were waiting for us. Jack was filled with sadness at his failure… both to listen to Sally, and to make the best Halloween.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you…?"

"Don't feel bad, Jack," said Sally. "We'll figure out something for next year. And this time…" she took one of his hands in hers, "we'll do it together."

"Cheer up, Jack. It wasn't that big a failure," said Ryan.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that fighting Heartless and a four-story-tall monster was a GREAT way to spend Halloween."

"You really think so?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," I said. "This beats Trick-or-Treating."

Jack cracked a smile.

"I'm glad you all thought so. I suppose you all have to go now?"

"Yeah," said Kari. "We need to get to the next world more than ever, now."

"Well, just remember that Halloween Town will always be welcome to you."

"Thanks, Jack," said Jake.

We made our way back to the Gummi Ship with smiles on our faces.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Hey, Leo. Check this out," said Kari.

"What is it?"

"It's a message from Phil in the Coliseum. There's a tournament open."

"Why don't we go check it out?"

"Way ahead of you, Leo. I've just plotted a course for the coliseum. We should arrive at 1400 hours."

When we arrived at the Coliseum, we would participate in…

**The Phil and Pegasus Cups.**

To Be Continued…

Happy Halloween, everybody. Sorry it took so long.


	11. The Phil and Pegasus Cups

"My KH Adventure"

By cdc100

Summary: After leaving Halloween Town, we return to the Olympus Coliseum to test ourselves in two new tournaments.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter Eleven

"The Phil and Pegasus Cups"

My friends and I were happy to get back on the ship and depart Halloween Town. Don't get me wrong. We had fun there, but one can only take being a freak of nature for so long. Within mere moments of departing, we changed back to our normal selves.

"Hey," said Maya. "My hair is hair again."

Tanya put her hand to her head, expecting to feel the axe still indented in her head, but finding no such thing. She then gave a satisfied sigh.

"We were scary buggers, weren't we, Leo?" asked Jake.

"Yeah. I can't figure out which one of us was the scariest, though."

"Well, instead of trying to figure it out, why don't we just go and check out those tournaments?" asked Sora.

"Good idea, Sora," I said.

"Are you sure that we should do this?" asked Ryan. "I don't think that the Heartless are entering tournaments willy-nilly."

"You're apparently forgetting who our first opponents were when we came here," I said. "Even if we lose these tournaments, we'll be getting some much-needed training in, and if we win, I hear that they're giving out prizes at the tournaments."

"Like what?" asked Tanya.

"No idea, but they wouldn't be holding a tournament over it if it wasn't something good, would they?" I asked.

"Leo's got a point," said Maya. "For all we know, the prize could be a keychain, or some kind of protection amulet. But whatever it is, this tournament is definitely worth checking out."

Lisa shrugged.

"I'm in."

"Me, too," said Jake.

"Me, too," said Donald and Goofy together.

I nodded.

"Then, it's settled. We enter the tournament," I said.

Soon after, we arrived in the Olympus Coliseum. We stepped off the Gummi Ship, and hurriedly made our way to the registration desk.

"Are we late?" I asked.

The satyr, Phil, who we had met previously, stepped up on top of a large box so that he could look us in the eyes.

"Nope, you're just in time."

"We'd like to enter the tournaments," said Sora.

"Well, why else would you come here?" asked Phil. "Alright. What did you guys have in mind?"

"Well," said Sora. "I was thinking about entering the Phil Cup with Goofy and Donald."

"And I was thinking of entering the Pegasus Cup with two other people," I said.

"Sorry, Leo. It doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Pegasus and Phil Cups are separate tournaments, yeah, but you have to make it through the Phil Cup tournament before you can qualify for the Pegasus Cup."

"I see. I guess we'll all just have to enter the Phil Cup first, then."

"Look, you guys have your Hero License, so I'll be more than happy to register. But I should warn you about something."

"What's that?" asked Sora.

"Two words: Caution! I've seen some of these bums in the arena, and they're some of the deadliest bums I've ever seen!"

"You know, Phil," I said, "if you're going to lecture us, you should at least learn how to count."

"Did you take in a word that I said?!"

"Of course."

"'Of course,'" said Ryan, imitating me. "You would say that, Mr. Attention-to-Detail."

"You would say "you would", Ryan," I said. "Anyway, yes, Phil. We'll be careful. We won't let our guards down, and we won't let _you_ down."

Phil Smiled.

"That's all I ask. Now go kick some Heartless tail!"

"Will do, Phil!" we said.

We equipped ourselves, and hurried out to the arena. We were eager to see who our first victim would be.

Our first opponents included six Soldiers, and eight Powerwilds, the monkey-like Heartless we encountered in the Deep Jungle. The Soldiers have no specific weaknesses, and weren't that much of a problem, but since the Powerwilds were much more annoying, we made a point of eliminating them first. I swung my Keyblade twice before mine was taken down. Donald managed to take out a Soldier while he took care of his Powerwild. Goofy took out three of the Soldiers and a Powerwild. Kari took one out on her own. Tanya and Maya teamed up against one Powerwild. Ryan, Sora and Lisa cast Thunder spells to take care of the rest of our opponents.

"That was easy," said Ryan.

Next, we came up against two Powerwilds, ten Yellow Operas, and Four Each of the Green Requiem and Red Nocturne. Goofy used his tornado attack to take out all four requiems, making our battle that much easier. We could now heal ourselves, and the Heartless couldn't. We each teamed up against our own group of Heartless. Being siblings, me and Ryan took out a Nocturne and three Operas by sandwiching them between our Keyblades. Tanya and Maya did the same thing with an Opera and three Nocturnes. Lisa was having a hard time taking down the two Powerwilds, but remedied the problem by casting a Thunder spell. We then made short work of the remaining Yellow Operas.

"That… wasn't so easy," said Kari. "And I have a feeling that our next opponent is going to be tougher."

This time, we faced eight of the annoying monkey Heartless… plus two Hammerlegs! These were the legs that encumbered the Guard Armor in Traverse Town.

"Karina Ume," I said, "The next time you have a bad feeling, keep it to yourself."

"Next time," she said, pulling out her Keyblade.

For this battle, we desperately wanted to get rid of the Powerwilds, so we shocked them with Thunder spells, and then, it suddenly occurred to me that the Hammerlegs were just armor. They were metal armor that conducted electricity! All we needed to do was cast another Thunder spell, and they'd be gone.

"So much for those guys being tougher," said Jake.

"I take it back," said Kari.

The next team was a whole platoon each of Red Nocturnes and Yellow Operas.

"Oh… my… God…" said Tanya. "You… have… got to be KIDDING ME!!!"

We began madly casting blizzard spells at the Red Nocturnes, and, having accomplished the task of eliminating them, we focused on the yellow lightning bugs. Since most magic attacks wouldn't work, we were forced to use physical strength to take care of them.

"Can we just go home now?" asked Tanya.

"If you've forgotten, Tanya, it was swallowed whole," said Jake.

"Oh, yeah."

We battled our way through three more Large Bodies, five more Powerwilds, fourteen of the magical choir, and many, many others before we finally hoisted the Phil Cup over our shoulders.  
"We did it!" exclaimed Kari.

I gave Jake a high five before we stepped down from our pedestal, and returned to the registration room.

When we got back to the registration room, Phil was in front of the desk, waiting for us.

"You did well in this tourney, kids, but you ain't heroes yet," he said.

"We figured," I said. "Okay, we've finished with the Phil Cup. We'd like to enter the Pegasus Cup now."

"That can be arranged. But before you do, I wondered something. Would you guys like to re-try the Phil?"

Needless to say, we were confused.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean," I said.

"Well, you can re-enter the Phil Cup, and try to beat it within a set time, or you can re-enter it and try to win it with one person alone. This interest you?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe later. I think it might be better if we win a tournament where we don't have a time limit before trying anything solo or with a time limit. That make sense?"

Phil nodded.

"Fair enough."

He got out a clipboard and wrote something down.

"I've penciled you guys in for the Pegasus Cup. You'll have half an hour to prepare yourselves."

"We'll be outside," I said, turning to the others and gesturing to go outside.

"Hold on a sec," said Phil.

We stopped walking and turned back in response to his statement.

"What's up?" asked Ryan.

"You guys don't have to wait outside. You guys can use the stadium to do all the prepping you want."

We shrugged.

"Thanks, Phil," I said.

We then made our way into the stadium to prepare for our next round of near-endless Heartless battles.

"Hey, do you think they have weights out here?" I asked.

"Probably," said Jake. "But I wouldn't recommend killing yourself trying to lift a hunk of iron that's half your weight before our fight."

I rolled my eyes.

"Good point," I said.

Kari was typing on her laptop, as she usually was.

"What are you doing, Kari?" I asked.

"I'm making dossiers of all of us. I'm using it to keep track of all the things we know, and all the abilities we've learned."

"Good idea," I said.

Maya tapped me on the shoulder, to which I responded by turning around.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did you have a plan of attack for this tournament?"

"Well, we don't know who the other contestants are, so we'll just do like we normally do, and think of a plan on the spot. But if you have a better idea, I'm all ears," I said.

"No. I honestly can't think of anything better.

I turned to Sora.

"Hey, Sora, remember that thing that Tarzan and Jane gave us before we left their world?" I asked.

"You mean that Keychain with the butterfly on it?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" I asked.

"No," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. "Go ahead."

Sora handed me the keychain, and I attached it to my Keyblade. The Keyblade changed shape immediately. It was longer and looked like it was made out of bamboo. The guard was circular and red, and the key's head now had five teeth instead of four.

"Here I was thinking that they were just collectibles," said Maya.

I swung the Keyblade from side to side, and then brought it down in front of me. It felt lighter; as though it was hollow just like the bamboo it was supposed to look like.

"Sora, do you mind helping me test this out?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem," said Sora, summoning his own Keyblade and charging at me.

I blocked his first strike, and Sora was pushed back slightly. He came at me again, this time jabbing at me with his Sonic Blade attack. I barely managed to block those strikes, and I slashed at Sora, who was flung backwards with the force of the blade.

"How did that feel?" I asked, helping him up.

"'How do I feel?' You knock me on my behind, and you ask me how I feel?" he asked, getting up and giving me a playful, but painful, strike to the gut.

"Okay! I deserved that!" I said, getting up and inhaling. "I meant other than the obvious. Did anything feel different from when you're normally struck?"

Sora shrugged.

"I didn't notice anything different. Did you notice anything?"

I pulled the Keychain off and put the original mouse ears-shaped keychain back on the Keyblade.

"It felt just a little bit lighter."

Donald grabbed the Keychain from me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked the feathered magician.

"Hold on a sec," said Donald in his quacking voice. He raised the Keychain to his eye level and tapped it a couple of times.

"This is called the Jungle King Keychain," said Donald. "It increases your attack strength, but it lowers your chances of dealing critical hits. There are more Keychains out there, and they all have different abilities. Odds are, we'll find a lot more before this is all over."

"We already have," stated Jake. "You're forgetting about the ones we got from Halloween Town and Agrabah."

Ryan slapped his forehead.

"Duh," he said. "Okay, who had those?"

"I think that Tania had one and Lisa had one," said Maya.

The two in question immediately began searching their pockets. Lisa finally pulled the Agrabah Keychain from her pocket, and Tania pulled the one from Halloween Town out of her pocket not long after. They each attached the Keychains to their Keyblades. Tania's Keychain was shaped like a pumpkin, and when I looked at what it did to her Keyblade, I was immediately reminded of Jack Skellington. It had "goth" written all over it.

"Dibs," said Maya, looking at the Keychain held by Tania.

I turned my attention to Lisa. Her Keyblade was golden now, and the teeth were replaced with a hook. It looked to be about the same length as her original Keychain. It the guard had a lot more curvature to it, and the Keychain itself was shaped like Genie's lamp.

I shook my head. Just when I thought the universe outside of my homeworld was becoming less complicated, a gigantic new discovery needs to pop up.

"As interesting as all of this is," I said, "I think it we should save these things for later."

The others were in agreement on this, and we handed all of the Keychains over to Kari for safekeeping. She finally finished typing up her dossiers, and decided to come and train with us for a while.

After a few sparring matches, we were finally ready to compete in the new tournament. We waited patiently for the start time, until about five minutes before it was to start. At that point, Phil strutted over to us from the lobby.

"Sorry, kids. I'm afraid the Pegasus Cup's been delayed for a week."

We all groaned, and I'm pretty sure that a couple of us wanted to strangle Phil, not caring how hard it would be with that thick neck of his.

"Why?" asked Sora, his disappointment obvious in his voice.

"We haven't had enough entries," said Phil. "We're going to wait a week for more people to sign up. Sorry to have made you wait for nothing."

With that, he left the arena. Maya let herself fall back on the platform of the arena out of sheer frustration.

"Why…?" was all that she was able to get out. In truth, none of us could effectively voice how frustrated we were with the circumstances. We made faces at each other for about another five minutes before we silently agreed that there wasn't anything we could do about our situation. So, we trudged back to the Gummi Ship. As I took a seat behind Sora, Tania voiced a thought.

"Guys? I've been thinking about the way we explore new worlds. This may sound a little stupid."

Everybody's attention was on her.

"What is it?" asked Maya.

"Well, I've just been thinking that it's kind of dangerous, all of us going out there together. I'm thinking that it might be a good idea for us to, whenever we're out exploring a new world, leave three or four people behind to protect the Gummi Ship. For one thing, the ship needs to be protected in case someone tries to attack it, and for another, if the exploring party gets injured, we'll have someone on the ship who can come to help us."

Sora shrugged.

"Well, that's not a bad idea," he said. "What do you guys think? All in favor?"

We all shook our heads in the affirmative.

"It's settled, then," said Ryan. "What's next on our itinerary?"

Kari pulled something up on the overhead map (yet another useful feature installed by Cid.)

"It looks like our next destination is a world called…"

**Neverland…?**

To Be Continued…


	12. Another Letter

Dear Readers,

There's no sense beating around the bush. I'm very sorry that I've been gone for so long. Life has just been too demanding fo . n e t. I have been swamped what with all the assignments I've had to do, and all the crap that's been piled on me throughout this time.

My junior year had me doing a lot of things that were so strenuous they're better left forgotten as soon as possible. After my junior year was done, summer break started…wait, let me rephrase that. Summer started. Because I didn't have a job, my parents made me and my brother help them around the house with a multitude of things ranging from repair to renovations. I was so worn out after just my first week.

A few weeks into the summer, I had to return to the town where my college is and complete an internship at a local newspaper. I was unpaid, and had to run into the paper to work from 9 to 5 reporting and conducting interviews for stories. Six weeks I had to do that. Fortunately, I managed to get some good clips and am now ready to graduate this year.

However, my senior year has not been any more forgiving. I have had a lot of strenuous assignments, and between that and trying to finish my book (Two or three more chapters to go…fingers crossed!), the last thing I wanted to do was write…for fun.

Add to that little mess, I recently had a close friend of mine agree to start going out with me. We're not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but we've had fun together so far. I don't know what she sees in me, but I'm just focused on making whatever we do fun for both of us.

For my relaxation time, I've been getting into some video games. I realized I needed to get with the times and started playing more PS3 video games instead of just lingering on my beloved PS1 and PS2 video games. Plus, there's the PS4 coming out. I'll get to that at some point.

I got Final Fantasy XIII-2 last Christmas, but didn't crack it open until I finally beat Final Fantasy XIII at the end of last year. For my birthday, I got two things that I really wanted to try out. I got Dragon Age II and the Mass Effect Trilogy, and I have to say, while I love Dragon Age II better than the first game, I cannot believe I haven't tried out Mass Effect until very recently. I am not a big fan of shooters, but it was fun plowing through hordes of powerful, evil aliens and robots as Commander Shepard and forming the best crew in the galaxy.

With all that being said, I want you to know that this is not my letter of resignation fro . n e t. While I may have been absent for a long time, I am far from done. I'm hoping to have all my major projects at least mostly finished. I hope you guys will at least allow me enough time to finish my book before I dive back in. I plan to do a whole bunch of things with my stories and hopefully I will have a massive update for all my stories by the time Christmas rolls around.

That being said, while it will still be a while before you see anything happen, I think you've all been patient enough to find out what will happen next in my stories, which stories will be continued (nearly all of them) and a preview of what will happen next. I'll list all my stories now, tell you what my plan is, and give you a little preview of what you can expect.

**My Kingdom Hearts Adventures**

This one is still going through a massive re-write. When I started writing it, I wanted to just include me and my friends in a story of Kingdom Hearts. While that is still my ambition, I think when I first posted it, a lot of my obsessions were colliding with each other and making a mess. I will build on the original premise, but you can expect the new version of My Kingdom Hearts Adventures to be more polished. As I previously stated, I will be having the characters interact with characters both inside and outside the worlds of Square-Enix and Disney. I can't really give you any previews of actual scenes I have written out, but I will go ahead and include some of the worlds that the characters will visit. I can't give you too many details about each world, but I will tell you what I can.

_**Final Fantasy**_: I've been working on an arc in the story where the characters will go back in time to the Final Fantasy characters' original homeworlds. Basically, the story goes that the Final Fantasy characters exposed so far look through a library and find out that they are not who they are supposed to be. They are somewhat like nobodies in that they embody their original self, but are incomplete, causing them to be distorted versions of themselves. What caused this was the destruction of their homeworlds. Now, the main characters must go back in time and fix the damage done to their friends. To do this, time is stopped in the current timeline and the main characters' memories of the Final Fantasy characters are erased. They are then sent on a journey through time to encounter their friends and help them through their respective crises. Expect the group to visit the worlds of at least Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, X, and XIII to be covered. I'm considering doing V and VI, but still debating about the first four games. Sequel storylines will be included, So Advent Children, X-2, XIII-2; expect their stories to be covered.

_**Devil May Cry**_: The gang will run into Dante in the midst of one of his "odd jobs." They will help him finish with his assignment, fighting through all sorts of demons all the way. Not entirely sure which Dante or which storyline I'll use for this.

_**Code Lyoko**_: The group will find themselves transported to Kadic Academy and help the Lyoko Warriors stop an attack by their enemy, Xana. Obviously, it would be hilariously ridiculous to try to include each and every group member in a trip to Lyoko, so I will limit it to two or three. However, each character will get a Lyoko form. Count on that.

_**Mass Effect**_: This is where it gets kind of tricky. I like to treat each of the worlds visited in Kingdom Hearts as its own universe, and as such, I subscribe to the multiverse theory when I write this story. The group will be transported into an alternate future, where they must help Commander Shepard combat a threat to the galaxy. In case you've played the game and are wondering what path Shepard will take, the Commander Shepard in this story will be a male with the default face, he'll be of the soldier class and his first name will be John. In case you're wondering about his background, here's a little bit from that section of the _Mass Effect_ story:

Unbeknownst to us, while we started our week-long journey to this strange-looking future, a conversation was taking place not far from us, between a high-ranking official, the captain of a space ship, and an admiral.

"Well, what about Shepard?" asked the official. "Earthborn, but no record of his family."

"Doesn't have one," said the captain. "He grew up on the streets. Learned to look out for himself."

"He lost his whole unit on Akuze," said the admiral. "He could have some serious scars."

"Every soldier has scars," said the captain. "Shepard's a survivor."

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" asked the official.

"That's the only kind of person who can protect the galaxy," said the captain.

"I'll make the call."

He'll also go Full Paragon or at least Paragade. If you're wondering about what decisions he'll make…well, you'll have to read to find out. Other than that, expect all your favorite squad members to show up and participate.

_**Dragon Age**_: Full disclosure, I have no idea how I'm going to make this work. I may start off with the group just meeting Garrett (or Marian; haven't totally decided) Hawke in the streets of Kirkwall. In case you're wondering, s/he'll have the default appearance and be a Mage. S/he'll most likely be a Force and Blood Mage. (Believe me, if any of you are cringing at the idea of having to deal with Carver, I totally sympathize, but it's the only story I'm familiar with.) S/he'll have the Helpful/Diplomatic personality. Any further information you'll have to find by reading the story.

_**Assassin's Creed**_: Believe me, I'm struggling on how I would make this work. I keep thinking perhaps the group will go back into the past and meet the Assassin characters from the games. Whatever I decide, you can bet you'll see plenty of Altair, Ezio and Connor.

_**Metal Gear Solid**_: The group will first encounter Solid Snake on Shadow Moses Island, and despite his protests, help him in destroying the nuclear-equipped robot, Metal Gear REX. I'm taking a page from the Metal Gear book with my stories from here on in: i.e., every time a character is introduced, I will include an author's note, stating who voices that character. I like to put a voice to my character so that people can better imagine what they sound like. Do not expect any assigned voices to change for any of my stories. Indeed, in my author's notes, David Hayter will still be Solid Snake, Cam Clarke will still be Liquid Snake, Christopher Randolph will still be Otacon, Paul Eiding will still be Colonel Roy Campbell and so on. I still need to play the games before I write this part, as so far I've only watched a playthrough of Twin Snakes, but with the Legacy Collection out now, it doesn't seem like that day's very far off.

_**Lord of the Rings**_: The Hobbit? Maybe in Terra, Ven and Aqua's lifetime, but for the core characters, expect them to accompany the Fellowship on their quest to destroy the One Ring.

_**Harry Potter**_: At least a couple of the years. The Harry Potter story is just too epic to pass up as story material.

_**Star Wars**_: As much as I like BioWare's work with the series, don't expect much from the KotOR continuity to sink its roots into MKHA, but I will be giving this a similar treatment to Lord of the Rings. Terra, Ven and Aqua might participate in the events of the prequels and the Clone Wars, but expect the main group to participate in the Rebellion against the Galactic Empire.

_**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**_: This one will be interesting. The main characters may work together with both sides of Zero's war with Britannia. I'm still debating about the possibilities, as since I first saw him in the show, I never did like Suzaku.

_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_: As this is a Square-Enix franchise, I think that including it is fair game. Expect Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother Alphonse Elric to be the party members acquired from this world, but read to find out if I go for the story of the original series, or use the Brotherhood version.

_**Soul Eater**_: The gang will join the top students of the DWMA in stopping the return of the Kishin.

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_: The group will go to the Avatar world and join Team Avatar in stopping the Fire Nation from conquering the world.

_**DC and Marvel comics**_: You might see these universes and other comics universes overlapping with each other, but I plan to restrict everything comic-related to one world. Expect the main characters to help, but not as superheroes.

_**Star Ocean**_: As this is a Square-Enix world and an inspiration for one of my books, I will definitely include this in the continuity of my story. Expect the gang to meet beloved Star Ocean characters like Edge Maverick, Albel Nox, Claude C. Kenny, Ronyx J. Kenny, Fayt Leingod, Cliff Fittir and Sofia Esteed.

_**Legend of Dragoon**_: This was the first turn-based RPG I ever got into, and so I feel obligated to include its storyline. The group will come to the world of Endiness and assist the Dragoons in their quest to stop the destruction of the world, participating in the Serdian War, the bandit uprising in Tiberoa, the awakening of the Divine Dragon in Mille Seseau, and much more.

_**Soulcalibur**_: I don't know how I will implement this part of the story, but I hope it will be good. Basically, the same classic struggle you participate in when playing the games: Two swords, sought by several people, only one may possess both. I'm on the fence about who all I should include. I kind of wonder if I should include Patroklos and Pyrrha, but I don't know if I should include any of the guest characters, i.e. Link from _Legend of Zelda_, Heihachi Mishima from _Tekken_,

_**Tales Series**_: I've recently got addicted to JRPGs, particularly the Tales video games by Namco Bandai. You can expect the main characters to encounter and interact with the characters of several Tales games. The ones I intend to include are Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Vesperia and Tales of Graces. I have to play more before I make any decisions about additional titles.

_**Eternal Sonata**_: The characters arrive in the world of Frederic Chopin's dream and join Frederic and his friends in stopping Count Waltz from poisoning his subjects. They'll help Frederic find out whether this is really a dream or his new reality.

_**Rogue Galaxy**_: I just thought that this RPG was incredibly well done and had a fantastic story. I think that it will make for an interesting part in this story.

_**Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh! **_**and **_**Digimon**_: These series have always held a special place in my heart. However, if they make it into my story, you could probably expect a very brief visit to those worlds.

Some franchises that I've thought of but wouldn't know how to make them work include Avatar (James Cameron), Dragon Ball, Gundam, Cardcaptors, Naruto, One Piece, Zoids, Star Trek, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Transformers, Chronicles of Narnia, Elfen Lied, Monster Rancher and Ninja Turtles.

Apart from all of the aforementioned franchises, there are tons of video game and anime ideas I've been thinking of toying with. I am very interested in what you all have to think about all the inclusions in the story, and I encourage you to send me a PM. I will also put a poll on my author page, and I invite any and all to vote for your favorites on the page.

**Code: Insomnia**

It goes without saying that this is one of my most popular stories. I really just wanted to write my own take on the AelitaxJeremie pairing. I love the support that everybody's given me. However, what's been holding me up is that I've made a lot of mistakes with this story, which ended up costing me a lot of readers, and a couple of the things I've done in the story since then have felt like mistakes. I feel I could use a bit of direction on this story from you, the readers. If you have any suggestions as to how the rest of this story should go, please share it. I may only update it one or two more times, but if you feel it should be updated more than that, please let me know. The next chapter I do will probably have the gang on their way to Canada for their relaxation, and involve a lot of hilarious hijinks, including a small accident with a fishing pole.

**Code: House**

I believe I'm pretty much going to drop this story altogether. As previously stated, when I first came up with the idea for this story, my obsession with House, M.D. and my obsession with Code: Lyoko were involved in a terrible car crash. As previously stated, I've had offers to adopt this story, and I may take you up on those offers, but if you do so, I have one stipulation: You make it a JxA piece, or at least a couple that has been established (not officially, but we all know) in the show, i.e., Jeremie and Aelita, or Yumi and Ulrich. That's my only term. Otherwise, go ape.

**Keitaro Urashima: Burn Notice**

The last time I addressed this story, I said I would take a closer look at Burn Notice in order to get a better idea how the story would go. I still have interest in it, but I probably won't update it as soon as MKHA, Code: Insomnia or Assassin's Creed: Elf Song. However, the good news is, my roommate from my freshman year is letting me use his Netflix account and a few seasons of Burn Notice are available for instant streaming, so we'll see how that goes.

**Assassin's Creed: Elf Song**

You would not believe how much fun I've had writing out this story and scenarios for it. I'm drawing on a lot of inspiration from this story. I've been inspired by Hellsing Ultimate, Tales of Vesperia, Mass Effect and many others for elements of this story. That being said, you can rest assured that this story will very much be Assassin's Creed and Elfen Lied. At one point, I was considering doing a sequel to this fic where it's a cross over with Metal Gear. That one is still debatable. And one of the things holding me up from doing that is the fact that I don't know much about Metal Gear. I would like to know what you guys think should happen with this story. As for what I have planned, the next chapter I write for this will have the gang meeting Mayu, a young girl who's been living on the streets. Kaede will have a run-in with the research institute, though I have no idea how that will go. Perhaps another intervention from our hooded figure?

**The Fullmetal Titan**

I loved where this story went at first, but I'm kind of wondering if I should re-do it now. A lot of the stuff in it just doesn't make sense and seems kind of hastily thrown together. Whenever I update it, though, you can probably expect it to be all done at once. Perhaps instead of the FMA characters being in Jump City, the reverse happens? Let me know what you guys think.

**Fullmetal Alchemist: The Second World War**

Okay, I definitely realize I haven't done a lot with this. Even though I still have stuff to research, my basic idea was to have the next chapter consist of the Elric Brothers trying to find a way back home while at the same time plotting a mission to capture the uranium bomb and bring it back to Amestris. You could probably expect an update on this second latest.

If you have any suggestions about the content of my stories, or if you want to address anything I've mentioned in my exposition to you, please do let me know. Send me a private message.

Your obedient servant,

cdc100


End file.
